Gift of the Prophets
by swong74
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote way back in 1999. I've posted it in my personal website but decided recently to post it here for you to read. Enjoy, and please leave feedback. :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

To start off with, I must say that the Star Trek Universe (includes regular characters, places, gadgets, terminology, episode stories, ... you get the picture) belong to Paramount. There, I think that's a pretty standard catchall disclaimer. With that out of the way, let's get down to business.

I was quite disappointed that TPTB killed off Jadzia last year but it hit me that I could resurrect her with this. :-) I picked up pieces here and there as I see fit to weave my very own (and first) fan fiction. I'm doing this just for fun. The idea came right after I saw "Shadows & Symbols." From then on, I wrote and added current storylines as the season episodes aired. The main story idea (that is, of Jadzia returning) of this fanfic is mine. Characters and/or places not known currently in the Star Trek Universe are mine, too. [e.g. Ezri is Paramount's; Ezri Yal is my idea.

The idea of Ezri having the symbiont removed is based on the Dysfunctional season 7 episode predicted on SFX's Episode Guide to ST:DS9. Since it isn't on the roster of upcoming episodes, I'll credit this to SFX magazine.

It took me quite a while to get this together 'coz I wanted to make sure I got my ST facts straight. So, I think I'd better mention that I've used the following books for this ...

Star Trek Encyclopedia, Michael Okuda & Denise Okuda.

The Klingon Dictionary : English/Klingon Klingon/English, Marc Okrand, Dave Stern.

The Klingon Way : A Warrior's Guide, Marc Okrand.

Ok, I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any suggestions or comments may be sent to me. :-) But please be kind ... it's my first time to write a fanfic.

15 February 1999 


	2. Chapter 2

Worf lay in bed but could not sleep. He kept staring at the picture on his nightstand. It had been months since he felt this restless. At that time, he had a reason to feel troubled. He knew that his par'machkai was not in Sto-Vo-Kor. Jadzia died not in battle but in a senseless way that he could not comprehend. He had gone off to battle on the Defiant thinking that she was at least safe back at the station. He couldn't believe it when Dr. Bashir gave them the news. He rushed to see her in the Infirmary hoping that she would be all right. She had been at the brink of death before when they returned from the Badlands but she recovered then. He had made a silent pledge then that he would do everything in his power to prevent any harm befalling her ever again. But he had failed to prevent his par'machkai from dying. Not even his desperate prayers to Kahless helped. He had lost his beloved Jadzia.

After his death wail, Worf had tried to go on as best that he could. As a Klingon, he knew full well the inevitability of death but somehow he just couldn't accept that Jadzia was gone. What bothered him most was that she would not be given passage to Sto-Vo-Kor because she did not die in glorious battle. He had hoped that he'd be able to stumble upon a group of Jem'Hadar ships during his convoy duties on the Defiant. That would have given him a chance to win a glorious battle in Jadzia's name; one which would grant her entry to Sto-Vo-Kor … his last gift to her. And maybe one day when it was his turn to cross the River of Blood, he would be reunited with his par'machkai.

General Martok's offer to join a perilous mission couldn't come at a better time. Worf was in the holosuite when General Martok joined him. He would be the first officer of the Rotarran when it sets out to destroy the largest Jem'Hadar shipyard. Somehow he felt that O'Brien had something to do with this. He had told O'Brien what was bothering him after several bottles of bloodwine the night before. "It did not matter," Worf thought to himself. At least now he had his chance to fight … and if he died in this mission, then he'd be with her sooner than he had hoped.

He had not anticipated that O'Brien and Dr. Bashir would join the mission. His scowl deepened when he saw the Ferengi, Quark, join them on the bridge. General Martok reminded him that they, as Jadzia's friends, had the privilege to join. "Besides, the Rotarran is undermanned," Martok had declared. Worf conceded.

The mission was successful and Worf had to admit that he could not have done it alone. When it was all over, he sang solemnly about it and somehow knew that Jadzia was pleased with his final gift. With that, Worf realized with finality that Jadzia was indeed gone and he was once again alone.

When they arrived at Deep Space Nine, people were celebrating the return of Captain Sisko. And that was when they caught a glimpse of the new host of Dax. Worf was livid. He was all too aware about the Trill taboo on reassociation. "Why then was Dax back on the station?" Worf thought as he stomped away vexed by the turn of events.

It had been a tense meeting. Worf had tried to avoid Ezri as much he could. But it was unavoidable. He ran into Ezri in one of the corridors and she did not make it any easier. "I was your wife," she had said.

"You are not Jadzia!" he countered rudely. "I do not know you nor do I wish to know you." He knew he shouldn't have said that but it was his way of distancing himself. Memories were still too fresh and too painful for him.

"How would Jadzia have wanted you to treat Ezri?" O'Brien asked him. "Certainly not this," Worf admitted to himself. So, he decided to speak with Ezri before she left the station. She had decided to stay on Deep Space Nine and he had learned to be civil with her. He had even made an effort to attend when Captain Sisko promoted her to Lieutenant.

Months have quickly gone by and he thought that Ezri was finally adjusting to all the memories of Dax from its previous hosts. But he was very wrong. Ezri had not been trained to become a joined Trill as Jadzia had been. She was easily confused and overwhelmed by Dax.

Today, Ezri had not only placed her life in jeopardy. She had almost killed her symbiont by having Dax removed from her. Worf had wanted to kill the alien doctor who performed the surgery but Odo was quick to place him under arrest. Dr. Bashir had placed both Ezri and Dax in stasis awaiting the decision of what to do next from the Trill Symbiosis Commission. A group had been dispatched from the Trill homeworld to Deep Space Nine … perhaps with a new host for Dax. What is to become of Ezri, Worf could only surmise. "But let them bring a male Trill host," Worf wished. With that thought, he finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

The door to Worf's quarters opened quietly and a shadow sneaked in. The figure looked around the room scanning for a suitable weapon. "A d'k tahg would do nicely," the figure whispered. With ease, the figure treaded towards the bedroom. The room was slightly illuminated by the stars peering through the window. It was enough to outline Worf's sleeping body. The figure hesitated before approaching the bed where Worf was lying. His uneven breathing and wrinkled brow meant that he was having trouble sleeping … a bad dream perhaps. "All the better," the figure thought. With a swift movement, the figure bent over Worf's sleeping form.

When Worf finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of Jadzia. He saw her fatally wounded body lying on the ground in the jungle of the Soukara. He tried to touch her but she was just out of his reach. With each step he took, she seemed farther and farther away. Then when he did finally reach her, she was lying on the biobed in the Infirmary. Her usually cold hands were limp. He kissed her thinking that she was just asleep. The kiss did wake her up. Worf was relieved and kissed her again. The kiss felt so real … but it was only a dream Worf chided himself. And then he woke up to the feel of someone kissing him.

With Klingon agility, Worf pushed away the figure and got up to his feet. "Computer, lights!" he demanded. And there before him stood Jadzia. But it couldn't be her. "Jadzia is dead!" his mind shouted at him. All he could do was stare.

"Hello, my love," Jadzia said with a grin.

Worf almost rushed to her side but he restrained himself. His mind reeled trying to find a logical reason to what he was seeing. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

"Worf, I'm your wife … unless, of course, you've gotten a new one," Jadzia answered teasingly as she winked at him.

Worf reached for a phaser and aimed it at her. "I will ask you again. Who are you?"

"It's me, Worf. Dax … uh, well, no, that's not right since Dax is no longer my symbiont. But I still _am_ Jadzia."

"You are not my wife! My wife died months ago."

"Ok, then who do you say I am?" Jadzia asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You must be a Changeling posing as my dead wife."

"Ah, I knew you'd think that," Jadzia retorted wryly. "Well, I'll prove to you I'm not a Changeling." With that said, Jadzia wielded the d'k tahg she picked up on her way in. Worf raised his phaser in anticipation of her attack. He was not prepared for her next action. She used the d'k tahg to cut her left palm.

"No!" Worf heard himself say, a bit too late to stop her from doing the deed.

Worf rushed to her side and took the d'k tahg away from her. Her blood had started to drip and some stained the sharp blade he took from her. Jadzia looked at Worf with a triumphant smile ignoring the pain that was slowly creeping into her hand. Instantly, Worf's distrust turned to concern. He went to get a dermal regenerator to heal her self-inflicted wound. While he was attending to her left hand, Jadzia used her right hand to brush his cheek. She had missed the feel of him.

Once done, Worf sat on the edge of the bed with a pained expression on his face. Jadzia plopped right next to him.

"Worf, aren't you even going to give me a hug?" She couldn't mask her impatience as she spoke.

"You … you can't be Jadzia," Worf began saying. "You look like her but she's dead. I saw her die in the Infirmary. You must be the Jadzia from the alternate universe."

"Worf, what are you saying? Do you think I don't know who _I _am? I'm your par'machkai and I'm definitely not from an alternate universe. I don't think the Jadzia and Worf from the alternate universe would be married like we are much less friends. If I recall correctly from Nerys and Benjamin's reports, they're enemies. Besides, how could she know what our last few moments together were like?" Jadzia trailed off as Worf stood to look out the window … towards the stars hoping to get a glimpse of the casket Sisko had launched into space many months ago. Worf felt foolish then … of course, he would not be able to find it in that vast star-studded space.

"Our baby... would have been so beautiful." Jadzia's words pierced through Worf's thoughts. "I really felt terrible saying that. I knew we've been looking forward to having a baby and just when everything seemed to be going well …" Jadzia stood to stand next to him. "Worf, Duj tIvoqtaH, reH bang larghlu'," she said in Klingonese. _Always trust your instincts, love is always smelled._

Worf cut her off then. He hugged her so tightly that she felt some of her ribs crack. But that didn't matter as much. At least this meant that Worf didn't doubt who she was, Jadzia thought pleasantly.

"How is this possible? I saw you die." Worf released and looked at her incredulously.

"Well I'm not sure myself how this happened. All I can remember is waking up and seeing a bright light wash over me. Then I saw Benjamin, or I thought it was he until I heard him speak. He spoke about it not being my time. Then figures like you, Curzon, Kira and Julian appeared. I guessed then that they were the wormhole aliens. They told me that Costamogen had been expelled and that they were righting the wrongs done.

Worf listened in silence. He found it hard to believe and yet there she was, her Trill spots, her scent, her voice. "Yes," he thought to himself, "she is Jadzia. His par'machkai, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax." Then suddenly he remembered Dax.

"Jadzia, we must go to the Infirmary at once. Dax is in …" Worf hadn't finished when a wide-eyed Jadzia exclaimed "Dax is here?"

"Yes, Dax is in stasis awaiting the arrival of the group dispatched by the Trill Symbiosis Commission."

"But that can't be possible. It's been months since my encounter with the pah'wraith, hasn't it?" Jadzia queried as she tried to think back

"Yes, but since then, Dax has had a new host. Her name is Ezri …"

Again Jadzia spoke before he could finish. "Was she injured in battle?"

"Jadzia!" Worf called out with slight menace. "Let me finish." He looked to make sure she would be silent before continuing. "No, she was not in battle. She, … she had Dax removed by an alien doctor."

"What?" Jadzia was about to blurt out but managed to stifle it.

"Ezri was not a Trill-initiate like you were Jadzia. She was unprepared to become a host. She would not have become a joined Trill if the shuttlecraft that was transporting Dax back to the Trill homeworld had not crashed. She was the only Trill on-board so the doctor decided to operate on her to save Dax." Worf explained in length.

"Oh, poor Ezri. She must have been overwhelmed by eight lifetimes of memories Dax had." Jadzia said with pure concern.

"I suppose so," Worf said flatly. "The Trill Symbiosis Commission delegates will be arriving at 07:00. But we could go see Dr. Bashir now."

"No, my love, I'd like to sleep for a while first," Jadzia replied. "I didn't get much sleep on the ragtag transport ship I was on coming here." She knew there was nothing else she could do anyway until the Trill delegation has arrived and reassessed the situation that Ezri and Dax are in. Besides, she missed the feel of Worf's body sleeping next to her. "Don't you want to keep me all to yourself a while longer?" she teased. "Once news of my presence here gets out, I'm sure I'll be quite busy proving that I'm who I say I am and not a Changeling as you did," she said, winking at him playfully. Worf scowled and felt bad about doubting her. He, as her husband, should have known his par'machkai instantly. "Oh Worf, stop scowling. You promised to smile as much as I want you to remember?" Jadzia coaxed to dispel the mood he was in.

Worf conceded with a weak smile and lay back on their bed while Jadzia snuggled closer. With one final look at the bloodstained d'k tahg on the table, Worf kissed his beloved and went to sleep.

Jadzia stirred in her sleep. Worf woke up and feeling Jadzia's body next to him was reassured that he did not dream what had just happened. Carefully, Worf got out of bed and went to stand by the window looking out toward where the wormhole was. He could not understand why or how, but was grateful that the wormhole aliens have returned his Jadzia. He then said a silent thanksgiving prayer to Kahless.

Jadzia woke up alone in bed. She looked around the room dreamily. The smell of raktajino wafting from the replicator in the other room hinted that Worf was getting ready for his shift at Ops. She got up and walked over to their closet. She hesitated before opening it. "Worf must have removed my clothes by now," she thought. She was amusedly surprised to see all her things still in their shared closet. All her uniforms, their matching exercise clothes, her favorite nightgown, everything.

"Jadzia, wake up," Worf was saying as he entered their bedroom. Jadzia spun around to look at her sentimental Klingon husband. "Worf … " she began to speak but couldn't find the words as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew full well that Klingons accepted death quite easily and was ready to move on after the death howl. "Wasn't Worf the one who kept reminding her that they were at war with the Dominions?" she thought. But no matter how much he claimed to be a traditional Klingon, Worf had a definite sentimental streak. Jadzia felt a bubbling sense of warm pride for her husband. Underneath that harsh exterior, he hid a warm loving heart. And she loved him even more for it. She ran into his arms and kissed him for a long time. She started to protest when Worf pulled away from her embrace. But he reminded her that she had a lot of proving to do to their friends and that the Trill delegation would be arriving soon.

Jadzia decided against wearing her Starfleet uniform. After throwing on her blue shirt and pants, she and Worf headed for the Infirmary. It was still pretty early so the Promenade was quite deserted. Worf had called Julian beforehand and asked to meet him there. "Julian's in for a surprise," she thought with a grin.

"Julian!" Jadzia called out as they entered the Infirmary. The look on Julian's face was priceless. His lower jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief at her. "Well, at least you're not aiming a phaser at me," she said to break the ice. Julian's eyes switched back and forth between her and Worf.

"Am I dreaming?" Julian said when he finally found his voice. Worf assured him he wasn't by shoving him against the wall. "All right already!" Julian said between chokes. "You didn't have to do that again."

Jadzia doesn't remember Worf ever shoving Julian. "She'll have to ask Julian what that was all about … later," she told herself.

After repeating the story she had told Worf earlier and the routine tricorder scan, Julian confirmed who she claimed to be. "So now, with two people acknowledging she is Jadzia, it wouldn't be hard to convince everyone else," she thought pleasantly.

"What about Dax?" Julian queried.

"We'll have to wait for the Trill delegation to decide on that," she resignedly answered.

"But Jadzia, you are Dax's host," Julian started to protest.

"Was," she corrected. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing fine without a symbiont. I'm an unjoined Trill again. I can't explain what the wormhole aliens did. Whatever it was, they had the knowledge to restore my Trill physiology prior to my joining with Dax. Besides, someone else needs Dax more at the moment." With that said, Jadzia's eyes fell on the female Trill in the stasis chamber. "Is she Ezri?" she asked though she already knew the answer. "She's so young," she noted with a slight hint of sadness.

"Sisko to Worf."

The captain of Deep Space 9, her old friend, he'd be the next to find out she's on the station Jadzia planned.

"Worf here, Captain."

"Meet me at Ops Mr. Worf."

"I'm on my way, Sir."

"Mind if I tag along?" Jadzia asked.

"You'll probably need me along, too," Julian added.

Worf nodded and the trio were on their way to Ops.

When the turbolift arrived at Ops, Jadzia pinned on her dazzling smile. Worf and Julian got off first. All eyes widened in disbelief when Jadzia stepped off and stood between the two.

"By the prophets!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yes, by the prophets or as I would have it, by the wormhole aliens," Jadzia declared.

Kira was about to say something when Sisko stepped out of his office. Sisko followed the dazed looks of his crew to a familiar face, a face he thought he would never see again, standing near the turbolift. Before Sisko could utter a word, both Worf and Julian reported "Captain, Jadzia is back" in unison. An irate Worf scowled at Julian.

"Hello Benjamin … Nerys … Odo … Chief," Jadzia greeted in turn.

After the initial shock, all those present at Ops listened to Jadzia recount what had happened to her. She could feel her friends' doubts wash away when Worf and Julian confirmed that she was truly Jadzia. Everyone hugged her and welcomed her home. "Yes, I'm home," she thought. The celebratory mood was broken when Kira announced the arrival of the Trill delegation.

"Well, no better time than the present to let them know you're here Old Man … I mean Jadzia," Sisko corrected himself.

Jadzia nodded, a bit unprepared to face the Trill group who would decide the fate of both Ezri and Dax.

"Mr. Worf, let's meet our guests shall we," Sisko said with his usual grin.

The Trill delegation was surprised to find Jadzia present. They were flabbergasted to find Jadzia had regained her unjoined Trill physiology. Never had there been such a case in Trill history. It baffled and alarmed them. Sisko was quick to allay their fears and convinced them that the wormhole aliens, the Bajoran Prophets, only did this because they wanted to amend what the pah'wraith had done. He assured them that this would not happen again. The Trill delegates listened to Sisko's defense of Ezri and his proposal that Jadzia become Dax's host again.

"If you choose to become Dax's host, Ezri will die," the Trill Guardian addressed Jadzia.

"Ezri is not a suitable host for Dax," the Trill doctor stated matter-of-factly. "If we return Dax to Ezri, she may do more harm."

Suddenly Jadzia felt the weight of deciding Ezri's fate on her shoulders. She knew that Ezri might again have Dax removed. But she didn't want Ezri to die either. She knew she could survive without a symbiont now but part of her misses Dax.

The Trill Guardian sensed Jadzia's uncertainty. "Think about it for an hour. We will be at the Infirmary waiting to hear your decision then."

Worf and Jadzia walked toward their quarters in silence. Jadzia was still deep in thought when they entered. Worf was first to speak. "Jadzia, you must not worry yourself about Ezri. What she did was dishonorable."

"It was not her fault!" she replied. "She did not choose to be a joined Trill. I won't let her die because a freak accident has made her Dax's host." Jadzia's resolve was getting stronger as she said those words.

"She had chosen to kill herself by what she had done!" Worf countered.

"I've told you how difficult it was to be a joined Trill. It requires a strong host to balance the influence of the symbiont. Please understand Worf." Jadzia was quite disappointed that Worf still could not understand Trill ways as she understood Klingon ways. But she could not begrudge him of that. After all, she drew a lot of from Curzon's experiences with Klingons.

Worf knew that look on Jadzia's face. It indicated that she had made up her mind and was adamant. He wanted so much for her to become Jadzia Dax again but knew that she would have to make the decision herself. And he knew she would do the honorable thing. He still could not make sense of Trill ways but he was willing to compromise, if only for her sake.

"Would you love me less if I were not Jadzia Dax?" Her question pierced through his thoughts. "I would not have Dax's eight lifetimes worth of memories and knowledge but I still am Jadzia. I still love Klingon operas, raktajino and gagh. And I think I can still stand my ground in our mock Klingon battles."

Worf suddenly felt a pang of remorse. He did not intend to make her think that he loved her just because of Dax. On the contrary, he loved her as Jadzia. It just so happened that she was joined with Dax. "No, it is _you_ who are my par'machkai and not Dax," Worf assured her. "I apologize for making it harder for you. I am confident that you will act honorably … and I will support you in your decision."

"Thanks. I guess you already know what I've decided."

Worf nodded.

"Well, I guess I'd better tell them now instead of wasting time," Jadzia said as she headed to the door.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Worf asked tentatively.

"No, I think I can do this on my own. I'll be right back. You and I have a lot of catching up to do." Jadzia beamed at him.

"Enter!" Worf intoned when the chime rang after Jadzia had left. Julian came in looking for Jadzia.

"She had gone to the Infirmary," Worf informed Julian.

"What has she decided?" Julian inquired.

"She had decided to let Ezri live," he answered matter-of-factly.

"What? But Ezri will surely reject Dax again. How could you not have persuaded her to do otherwise?"

Worf was quite irked by Dr. Bashir's show of interference. "Jadzia can make up her own mind and I'm sure she will act honorably."

"Ah yes, Klingon honor above all else. But Jadzia is not a Klingon!" Julian retorted.

Worf glared at Julian. "She is to me," he said between clenched teeth. It took every ounce of his restraint not to harm the good doctor.

Julian sensed this and to avoid further confrontation, he decided to leave and look for Jadzia. Maybe he could reason with her.

"Jadzia!"

Jadzia knew who called her even before she turned to look at him.

"I heard from Odo that you were on the station. I can't believe it!" Quark squealed with delight.

"Careful Quark, Worf might be offended. After all, he IS my husband."

"He isn't here is he?" Quark asked warily.

"No," Jadzia replied enjoying Quark's reaction.

"Well, between you and me, he said that he was jealous of me," Quark said with a sudden air of arrogance recalling the time they were on the mission to destroy the Jem'Hadar shipyard.

Jadzia gave Quark a puzzled look. She prodded him to tell her what he meant. He indulged her and told her all about it, the mission, Worf's apology, and emphasized his contribution to the successful mission.

Jadzia gained valuable insight to her beloved Worf from Quark's tale. "Well, I personally thank you for your courageous act Quark," she said gratefully. "But you still owe me 10 strips of latinum from our last tongo game. I beat you with a full consortium."

Quark was about to protest when she cut him off. "Quark, I'd love to stay and chat but I must go to the Infirmary now. Let's play tongo some time."

"How about tonight?" Quark said with eager anticipation.

"I'll have to check with Worf," she said.

Quark couldn't help but feel happy as he watched Jadzia walk away. "It doesn't matter that she is still married to Worf," he thought, turning back to his bar.

Jadzia got to the Infirmary and met Julian at the entryway.

"Jadzia, Worf told me that you've decided to save Ezri's life. You must reconsider!" Julian pleaded.

"Julian, you of all people should want me to save her life."

"Yes, but given these circumstances…" Julian trailed off remembering his own Hippocratic Oath.

"Julian, I'll be fine. It's for the best." Jadzia ended their conversation abruptly and went in to talk with the Trill Guardian.

Worf decided not to wait for Jadzia in their quarters. He went to the holosuite to do some Klingon exercises. He had greatly improved on her Klingon calisthenics program since. "She has improved greatly, too," he thought with admiration of his wife. He was completely absorbed in his match that he did not notice the holosuite door slide open.

"Computer, bat'leth," Jadzia commanded as she entered the holosuite to join her husband. "I thought you might be tired of fighting holograms," she said using the very same words from years ago.

"It won't be a fair match," he answered with a slight smile, remembering that day. "I'll go easy on you," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Husband and wife parried for a while, neither wanting to win or lose. When their bat'leths locked onto each other, Jadzia was first to speak. "The Trill delegation will be leaving soon."

"How is Ezri?" Worf inquired.

"They're taking her back to the Trill homeworld."

Worf looked at Jadzia questioningly.

"The Trill Guardian have decided that I am to be Jadzia Dax once more," she answered his unspoken question.

"What will happen to Ezri?"

"They will heal her in the symbiont pool, find a less ancient symbiont for her and provide her more training on being a joined Trill. She'll be back once her training is complete. And I am to become her mentor on her return."

"Is that wise?' Worf asked with concern.

"Oh come on, Worf. I've handled many Trill initiates as Dax before. Besides, I think I did pretty well with Arjin, my very own first Trill initiate. I don't see how Ezri would be a problem." She was a bit annoyed with Worf for doubting she could be Ezri's mentor.

"That is not what I meant" Worf answered in his defense. "I just think that Ezri might have a difficult time readjusting when she returns as … well, someone else."

"That's why I'll be there to help her adjust. And you're helping me." Jadzia decided to volunteer him out of whim right there and then.

Disarmed by her radiant smile, Worf could do nothing else but agree.

"Well, I don't know what you've got planned, but I'm definitely ready for lunch," Jadzia said invitingly.

"Computer, end program," Worf ordered before following his par'machkai out of the holosuite.

"Nerys!" Jadzia called out to her friend at the Promenade.

"Hello, Dax,"

"I see you've been promoted, Colonel Kira."

Kira nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, how are you and Odo doing?"

"Oh, we're doing fine. He's just wonderful."

Jadzia and Kira talked lengthily about the goings-on at the station and the war with the Dominion.

"I'm glad you're back Jadzia," Kira said. "I just couldn't believe that you were killed in the temple. I tried not to think about it because I would not be able to go in at all if I did."

"It's all right Nerys."

"What were you doing in the temple anyway?" Kira asked.

"I went there to talk with the wormhole aliens," Jadzia replied. Seeing her friend's baffled face, she explained how after hearing that the DNA resequencing had worked she had wanted to thank them for listening to Kira's prayers. "I don't know if they had anything to do with it, but at that time I was willing to thank anyone." Jadzia thought back to her ecstatic demeanor prior to Dukat's unwelcome appearance.

"Well, are you still thinking of having a baby?" Kira inquired.

"Oh," Jadzia uttered, breaking from her stupor. "I still want to. But I'll have to talk with Worf about that. I hope he hasn't changed his mind."

"I'm sure you can convince him," Kira said with a knowing smile.

"Nerys," Odo called out sweetly from his security office.

"Well, I guess you'd want to be alone," Jadzia winked at her friend. "See you."

Kira gave Jadzia a hug before going off with Odo.

Jadzia was still thinking about how she was going to discuss having a baby with Worf when she bumped into Julian.

"Oh hello Julian."

"Dax, how are you feeling?"

"It gets a little getting used to, but I'm fine," she assured him.

Julian turned to leave but she caught his arm and asked. "Oh, Julian, I've been meaning to ask you about what you meant when Worf shoved you against the wall in the Infirmary. What was that all about?"

"Well," Julian said uneasily. "Worf was angry at that time. He went to the Infirmary to warn me to stay away from Ezri in honor of your memory. I think he saw me talking with her in the Replimat. And he must have misinterpreted it when Ezri covered my hand with hers. You see, we were talking about you. Ezri was telling me about her memories of you through Dax. She said, 'if Worf never came along, it would've been you.'" Julian felt sad remembering those words.

"Julian," Jadzia started to say.

"It's okay. I'm over it. Really." He smiled weakly.

"You've been a good friend Julian, you always have been," Jadzia said as she hugged him.

Julian saw Worf approaching them when Jadzia released him. "Er … Worf, … I can explain," he stammered apologetically.

Worf just stood there stoically. Jadzia turned and looped her arm in her husband's and pulled him away. "Don't worry Julian, I'm sure he understands."

Julian was quite relieved when he walked away with Jadzia. Truth of the matter, he didn't relish being manhandled especially by an angry Klingon.

"You do know that it was just a platonic hug, don't you?" Jadzia asked her very silent husband.

"Yes," Worf muttered grudgingly.

"Worf," she said, spinning around to face him. "You have nothing to be jealous about. I love you and no one else."

Worf smiled and kissed her. "Come, I've made reservations for us in the holosuite."

"We've just been there," she started to protest.

"This is different. I'm sure you will like it."

Jadzia was intrigued by his smirk so she followed him. When they arrived, the holoprogram running was of Vic Fontaine. Jadzia was deeply touched by what Worf had done.

"Hello there kids," Vic welcomed them. "I've reserved the best seats in the house."

Once seated, Vic went on stage and sang her favorite song.

Worf observed her from across the table. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? Worf, this is very romantic! I don't know what to say."

"Well, you could say 'thank you'."

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "And I love you, Worf."

After the song, Worf got up and offered to get them something to drink from the bar. Vic walked over to chat with Jadzia while the band continued to play.

"Hello there, kiddo."

"Hello, Vic," Jadzia said cheerfully.

"You know, I'm glad to see you again. I was a bit worried when Worf came earlier and asked me to sing 'All the Way' tonight." Jadzia raised her eyebrows and perplexedly looked at Vic. "Why?"

"Well, he used to come here a lot when we all thought you were dead," Vic said, continuing his revelation. "Then he'd ask me to sing the song over and over again until my throat was sore. The last time he was here, he even smashed the place. My band was threatening to quit if he came in again. He loves you a lot. He just isn't complete without you."

Jadzia turned to look at Worf over at the bar. The entire day she had heard friends reveal how much he loved her. "Well, I'll show him just how much I love him tonight," she thought. She blushed just thinking about it.

By the time Worf returned with their drinks, Vic had started singing again. It was an enchanting evening and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"tlho' SoH," Jadzia said, walking with her beloved back to their quarters. _Thank you_.

"qay'be'," he replied with a smile. _No problem!_

Worf took off his sash and picked up a PADD when they arrived. "Do you have a busy schedule tomorrow?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Just routine," he answered, a bit bored.

Jadzia went to change while Worf made some plans for the Defiant's routine patrol the next day. She returned wearing her favorite purple chemise. "HIghoS la'," she said enticingly. _Come here, Commander._

Worf looked up from his PADD and the sight of his beautiful wife standing before him took his breath away. He stood up and approached her. She locked her arms around him and stood on tiptoe to level her eyes with his. "I've heard a lot about what you have been doing while I was away," she said with a smirk. Worf drew slightly away. "Oh, don't worry, they all vouch for your undying love for me. And I think you told Ezri that you loved me with all your heart."

"You know I do," Worf said awkwardly.

"Then I think it's my turn to show you how much I love you," she said, leading him to their bedroom.

Worf woke up early the following day. He carefully disentangled himself from Jadzia's embrace. But she woke when he left her side. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. "It is much too early for you to get up. But it is time for me to get ready to take the Defiant out on patrol." Worf bent to give her a light kiss on her forehead and headed to take a sonic shower. "Worf," she called him. "Can't you call in sick?"

"Jadzia, how can you even suggest that," he scolded. "I am a Starfleet officer. I have a duty to perform as DS9's Strategic Operations Officer and I am in command of the Defiant."

"It was just a thought. Oh, never mind." Her voice sizzled with annoyance before she buried her head in her pillow.

Worf knew she was disappointed. "I'll make it up to her tonight," he thought. Before leaving, he kissed his sleeping wife. Jadzia rose slightly to loop her arms around his neck. "Won't you reconsider?"

It was a very tempting offer and hard to ignore. But Worf knew he had a duty to perform. "No," he said finally, trying not to let his pouting wife sway his resolve. "I will spend the entire evening with you doing whatever you please."

"Anything?" she asked mischievously.

"Yes."

"In that case, I look forward to this evening," she said, releasing him and going back to sleep.

Worf watched her for a brief moment before leaving.

Jadzia was having her raktajino when the chime rang. "Enter," she commanded.

"Hello, Old Man," Sisko greeted, entering with his usual grin. "Have I told you how glad I am to see you again?"

"Really?" she teased.

"Yes. I felt I was to blame for what happened." The grin on Sisko's face faded and he spoke grimly now. "I kept thinking that if only I had understood what the Prophets were trying to tell me, you would not have died and the wormhole would not have closed."

"Benjamin, the wormhole aliens have never been clear on what they wanted from you as their Emissary. You shouldn't blame yourself. Starfleet Command decided that it was time to take the offensive and chose you to lead it. It was your duty as a Starfleet Captain to lead the attack on Cardassia." Jadzia couldn't believe she just said that when earlier she had tempted Worf to call in sick for the day.

"Everything was going according to plan." There was pain in Sisko's voice when he started to speak again. "We were destroying the weapons platform in the Chin'toka System easily. Then suddenly I felt this gripping pain while on the Defiant's bridge. I knew something was wrong, it felt like the Prophets were reaching out to me. Kira took over and Jake took me to sickbay. It came as a shock to learn from Julian what happened to you. The instant we docked, Worf had rushed off to see you. By the time I got to the Infirmary, you were ebbing away. I knew how Worf felt. I felt that way, too, when Jennifer died. After the funeral, I had to go away. I couldn't think clearly. Somehow I felt that every Bajoran blamed me for the departure of the Prophets. And I blamed myself for losing a friend."

"But the important thing is you found the Orb of the Prophet and reopened the wormhole," Jadzia finished off for him.

"Yes I did, didn't I? The Bajorans were quite happy to know that the Prophets were once more looking upon them from the Celestial Temple. And now you're back. But there's still something that isn't quite right."

Jadzia shrugged, "What else could possibly be wrong?"

"I need my Science Officer back," he stated with a knowing grin. "I've contacted Starfleet Command and explained to them what happened. They've agreed to reinstate you. So, if you want to return to your duties, I'd be happy to see you back at Ops, Old Man."

Jadzia smiled, "I'm on my way Captain."

Jadzia spent the day at her station in Ops. It was like she had never even left. It was business as usual. But she decided to leave Ops early. She wanted to be home before Worf returned from his patrol. She was happily humming when she heard the door chime.

"Enter," she intoned.

The door opened and she was surprised to see who it was.

Everyone on the Defiant's bridge noted that Worf was less grumpy than usual. He still barked out orders that sent the ensigns scurrying away but his scowl was noticeably absent. Chief O'Brien has known Worf longer than anyone else and he was glad that his Klingon friend might yet enjoy marital bliss. He knew all too well how difficult it was thinking about the safety of loved ones when they were in the frontlines of this war with the Dominions. He had spent many hours thinking about Keiko, Molly and Yoshi. He had promised Molly that they would not be apart again. But the war had made him break his promise. He just hoped that the war would soon be over so he could spend time with his family.

The routine patrol was uneventful. By the time the Defiant had docked, Worf was eager to leave but he tried to hide it from the crew. "Chief, I think the forward sensors need recalibration." O'Brien agreed, "I'll get right on it first thing tomorrow. You need a rest you look tired. I'm sure we can handle it from here." Worf was grateful that O'Brien had provided him a reason to go.

No sooner had he stepped out of the airlock when he heard Martok's voice call him.

"Worf! Good to see you."

"General," Worf said curtly.

"Come, let's share some bloodwine."

"I have to decline, General. I have told Jadzia that I would spend the evening with her."

Martok eyed him suspiciously. That's when he realized that Martok have not heard of Jadzia's return. He told him what had happened. Martok listened with disbelief. "Are you certain it is her?"

"Yes!" Worf replied sternly.

"Then I am glad, Worf. You now have your wife and your son with you."

Worf looked puzzled. "Alexander is on DS9?"

"Yes, he came with me. He said he wanted to speak with you. I think he went to find you at your quarters."

"I must go, General," Worf replied with urgency.

"Alexander!" Jadzia had not expected to see him.

The young Klingon was quick to draw his d'k tahg. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Where is my father?"

"Come in Alexander. Your father is on patrol onboard the Defiant. And I'm sure you know who I am." Jadzia turned and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Jadzia is dead," he said sadly, warily watching the Trill in front of him.

"What is it with you Klingons? Your father drew a phaser at me and here you are with your d'k tahg." She knew it wasn't intentional but it was annoying her that so far the Klingons she had met has drawn weapons at her. "What would Martok do?" she asked herself.

As if on cue, Worf entered the room. He looked to make sure Jadzia was fine before turning to his son. "Alexander, put that away."

Alexander hesitantly stashed his weapon away. "Father, is she really Jadzia?"

"Yes," Worf replied.

"I think I'll leave you two to discuss this," she said, leaving father and son in the living room.

Worf and Alexander talked lengthily about Jadzia, the war with the Dominion and the situation in Qo'noS. Alexander had come to DS9 seeking his father to tell him his plans regarding his future.

"Jadzia," Worf called her from the living room after Alexander had left. "Have you made plans?"

"Where's Alexander?"

"He has decided to join Martok at Quark's."

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Yes, he has decided to return to Qo'noS. I would have wanted him to take a different path but it is best he follows his own destiny. I told him that I would respect anything he did and that I am proud of him." Worf turned to sit down on the sofa.

Jadzia was glad to hear that. She knew that his relationship with Alexander had been a bumpy one. She had been a father, too, through Dax.

"What would you want to do tonight?" Worf asked. Jadzia smiled seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Actually, I thought of staying home and spending a quiet evening with you." Jadzia still hadn't decided how to breach the subject of having a child when she came out of their bedroom. She had hoped that talking about Alexander would lead them there.

"What is it?" He was learning to sense her moods and this was definitely one of those when she had something she wanted to tell him.

"It's about the baby," she said waveringly.

"You are pregnant?" Worf tensed as he asked.

"No, bIDogh," she replied, shocked by her husband's question. _You are silly_. She saw him relax a little. "I just thought … well, I was wondering if … if you haven't changed your mind … about having a baby," she said haltingly. She walked over to the sofa and snaked her arms around him.

Worf was silent. Jadzia misinterpreted his silence and worried that he had indeed changed his mind. She fidgeted and wished he would say something. "Worf, say something," she pleaded, caressing his shoulders. The tense muscles of his shoulders were just as tight as the knots in her stomach.

"How many babies do you want?" he asked at last.

Jadzia couldn't contain her joy as she hugged him. "I want puqmey," she replied. _Children all over the place_.

"Perhaps we should try one child first," Worf said soberly.

"All right," she answered giddily. She stood up and headed for the replicator. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hello, Alexander," Jadzia greeted him at the Replimat.

"Hello. I would like to apologize for drawing my d'k tahg on you yesterday. I meant no disrespect."

"Oh forget it Alexander. Think nothing of it." She ordered two mugs of raktajino and found them a place to sit. "Your father told me about your plans to return to Qo'noS. If you need any help at all let me know. I think Dax is still a pretty known name."

"Dax is an honored name among Klingons. Thank you for the offer. But I would prefer to do this on my own." Alexander's tone was one of a self-confident Klingon. Jadzia was pleased. "Well then, I guess all I can do is wish you luck."

"Dax!" General Martok bellowed from across the room. Jadzia stood to greet him.

"I could not believe it when Worf told me you were here. I am happy to see you again."

Martok told her about Kor's gallant act to lead a single Klingon ship as decoy and engage ten Jem'Hadar warships in Trelka Five allowing the Ch'Tang to escape. Jadzia was saddened to hear that her friend Kor had died. But she was also relieved to know that he had taken Worf's place. If he did not, then it might have been her beloved who had died.

"Evade," Quark called out, watching the tongo wheel spin for the next play. Finally, he had gotten Jadzia to play tongo with him after days of prodding. He was glad Worf had not come. That meant he had her all to himself tonight. She hadn't lost her touch and she beat the Ferengis easily. "I win," she declared proudly. "Well, that's it for tonight. I have to go, Quark. It was a pleasure playing with you, not to mention profitable." Jadzia quickly gathered her winnings but Quark stopped her. "What's the rush? Won't you at least let me recoup some of my losses?"

"Don't be sore Quark. Besides, I have an early shift tomorrow. I wouldn't want to tell Captain Sisko that I was late because I stayed up too late playing tongo with you." Jadzia winked at the Ferengi and left.

"Hello my love," Jadzia greeted her husband as she entered their quarters.

Worf nodded in response. "Did you win?"

"Yes," she answered, showing off her winnings to her pleased husband.

"You have a message from the Trill homeworld," he said, handing her the PADD in his hand.

"Oh," she whispered, taking the PADD from Worf. "It's from Ezri. She's coming back to DS9 next month."

Worf shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Jadzia walked over and sat on his lap. "Oh come now, it isn't that bad. Besides, you volunteered to help me make her feel at home, remember."

"I did not volunteer," he reminded her. "You decided that I should."

"Well then, maybe I should make it worth your while and show you how grateful I am," she cooed, kissing him sweetly.

Worf lifted her up easily and carried her into their bedroom. He knew it was no use and he could never refuse her anything.

Jadzia wrapped her arms around her husband's. He had been restless since they arrived at the airlock. She had not seen him like this for a long while. This was the day that Ezri was returning to DS9. And she didn't know why he was acting this way. "Worf, will you stop that. You're making me nervous."

"Must I really be here?"

"Worf!" she replied sternly. "I don't see why you should be so uneasy. Is there something I should know?"

"I just don't know how to act toward her. I never had. Before, it was because she was Dax and had all your memories. And now, she may still have your memories." Worf was really having a hard time understanding how joined Trills memories were shared between host and symbiont.

"I'm sure she is aware of all that. But you must remember that her memories of me were drawn from Dax. Now that she has a new symbiont, she won't have them. It's complicated I know, but trust me."

Worf had no other choice. At that moment, the airlock doors opened and the passengers of the transport ship were piling out. Then there she was, Ezri in her Starfleet uniform.

"Hello, Ezri! Welcome back to DS9." Jadzia hugged the young Trill.

"Hi Dax … Worf" Ezri greeted. Worf nodded and muttered a short greeting.

"So, how was your crash course?"

"It was alright. By the way, you know I'm now Ezri Yal, right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Ezri Yal," Jadzia replied, emphasizing her Starfleet rank.

"I guess I'm back to being a counselor-in-training."

"No, I think you've gained enough to be a full counselor."

Worf listened to his wife and Ezri talk. After a while, he made his exit by announcing that he needed to check the Defiant.

"How is he taking it? I mean, my coming back to DS9." Ezri watched as the Klingon faded from view.

"He is handling it as best he could. Anyway, tell me all about you. I don't think I've ever met Yal."

"Well, Yal is about a century old. There had only been 2 previous hosts. Just my luck one of them had been a counselor. I've met them. I mean I've undergone my zhian'tara."

"That was quick. I didn't have my zhian'tara until after 4 years since I was joined. But I guess I've been avoiding it by not returning to the Trill homeworld since."

Ezri felt comfortable speaking with Jadzia. She felt right at home.

Worf returned to their quarters to find Jadzia and Ezri happily chatting away.

"Oh hello, Worf. I've invited Ezri to have dinner with us."

The trio went to Quark's to have dinner. Jadzia felt it was best since Ezri did not like Klingon food. Quark was his usual self. Worf at least found solace that Quark had turned his interests on Ezri.

"Why, Quark, does this mean you no longer are interested in me." Worf scowled at his wife's statement. "Just kidding," she amended, stroking Worf's cheek.

Ezri enjoyed watching the couple across her. She's amazed at how easily Jadzia could dispel his irritation with a gentle stroke. "They are truly for each other," she thought.

Dinner was over quickly. Jadzia invited Ezri for a night in the holosuite but she declined. "I have to report to duty early tomorrow. Thank you for dinner. I'm sure Worf would want you all to himself now."

Jadzia got out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband. She watched his sleeping form with loving eyes. "He has changed a lot since I first met him," she told herself, thinking of the first time they met. She had flirted with him but he was oblivious to her advances. If Grilka had not come along, she probably would not have challenged him like she did. And that would have meant a far longer wait for Worf to realize her feelings for him. After what seemed like a long line of obstacles, they were finally married. That was when she saw more changes in him. "I am a married man," he had said on their mission to the Badlands. "I have to make certain, adjustments, in my lifestyle." "And I'm glad to be a part of his life," she thought with a smile.

She silently walked out of the bedroom, headed to the food replicator and was about to order a raktajino. "No,

I'll have a glass of icoberry juice," she ordered instead. She took the glass of fine liquid from the replicator and sat down. She knew full well the allergic reaction she'd have after drinking it, but she just had to have her favorite beverage. Throwing caution to the wind she drank the delicious drink.

As to be expected her Trill spots started to itch. Her whimpers woke up Worf in the other room. He came out to find her scratching her already red Trill spots. "Jadzia!" he exclaimed, alarmed by her discomfort. He picked up the empty glass on the table and sniffed it. "Icoberry juice. Jadzia, you know that you are allergic to this. Why did you drink it?"

"Please Worf, not now," she said ruefully. "Just get me something to stop the itch." Worf called Dr. Bashir. He, the dutiful doctor and friend that he is, came as soon as he can. After giving her a shot using a hypospray, the itching subsided. "Thanks, I needed that," she said gratefully.

"Might I inquire why you drank icoberry juice?" Julian had a funny look on his face when he asked her.

"I just couldn't resist," she muttered, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to hang on to this in case you decide you want another glass," he said, handing her the loaded hypospray.

"Thank you, Julian." Flashing her beautiful smile was enough for Julian.

"Thank you, Dr. Bashir," Worf said as Julian turned to leave.

"Anytime."

Worf ran his fingers over Jadzia's slightly red Trill spots. "I'm fine now, Worf," she assured him.

The look on his face showed both doubt and concern. "I am really," she reiterated.

"Give me your word you will not do this without telling me first," he said sternly.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him. "It's still too early for both our shifts so let's go back to sleep." Jadzia took his hand and led him back into their bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Jadzia was worried that there might be a mistake in the tricorder readings.

"I'm sure."

"Well, let's just run some more tests to be sure." Jadzia knew there should be no room for error in this matter. She had to know for certain.

"Jadzia, I'm the medical doctor," Julian reminded her. "And I don't think this could possibly be wrong. I thought you would be pleased by this."

"I am. I just want to be absolutely sure." Jadzia wrinkled her nose at him.

"Very well, we'll do the tests," he answered.

Jadzia and Worf accepted an invitation by the O'Briens for dinner. When they arrived, little Yoshi ran up to Worf. He was waving his toy and saying "gung-gung-gung." Worf was quite pleased that he had imparted something to Yoshi while he was babysitting the little boy. Jadzia felt a warm feeling watching Worf with Yoshi.

After dinner, Jadzia helped Keiko clear the table. Worf and Miles stayed to play with the kids. Yoshi was enjoying clinging to Worf's leg as he walked lifting the boy easily.

Keiko regarded Jadzia silently as they put away the dishes and silverware. "Does he know yet?" she finally asked.

"What?" Jadzia was startled by her question.

"About you being pregnant."

"How did you know?" Jadzia was amazed that she knew. "Did Julian tell you?"

"No, Julian didn't say anything. But he did mention the sudden craving you had for icoberry juice this morning when he came by to look at Yoshi's bump."

"Oh," Jadzia muttered, a bit embarrassed. "Then how did you know?"

"There's an aura about you. One that is eminent of impending motherhood." Keiko looked toward the living room where her kids have gotten Worf and Miles into a game of horsey in the living room.

"Yes, I guess so," Jadzia replied, recalling years of memories of childbirth and rearing.

"Does he know yet?"

"No, I was planning to tell him when we were alone."

"In that case, I hope you won't think I'm rude if I asked you to go on home," Keiko said, flashing her dimpled smile.

"Oh, I'm in no rush. Besides, Molly and Yoshi are enjoying playing with him." Indeed Worf had gotten the two swinging and hanging on each arm. "How did Miles take it when you told him you were pregnant?"

"First he gaped but when the news finally hit him, he was ecstatic. I'm sure Worf would be, too. I still remember the look on his face when I delivered Molly on the Enterprise. First time I saw Worf panic."

"Ah yes, I've heard about that."

Jadzia and Keiko talked a bit more before joining the rowdy group in the living room. "All right, time for bed," Keiko announced. She ushered both kids to their room after they said their goodnights to Jadzia and Worf. After thanking the O'Briens, Jadzia and Worf headed home.

Jadzia wrapped her arms around Worf's as they walked home. When they finally reached their quarters, Jadzia could no longer contain her excitement. She tried her best not to give away her surprise. "Worf, I've got some news for you. Which one would you want first, the good or the bad?"

Worf looked perplexed. "The bad, I suppose."

"Well, I went to see Julian before dinner today. He recommends that I skip battling you in the holosuite." Worf was obviously irked by this. "Perhaps I should have a talk with Dr. Bashir," he seethed.

"You will do no such thing! Besides, I agree with him." Worf had a bewildered look on his face that she had to muster extra effort not to burst out laughing. "Now, do you want the good news?"

He stood livid reeling from the bad news. He could not believe that she would want to end their mock battle exercises.

"Worf," Jadzia called, drawing his attention. She could see the smoldering anger in his eyes. "It's time to put out the fire," she thought. "I think it's about time you tell me what 'gung-gung-gung' means. I wouldn't want to feel left out when you teach the words to our baby."

Jadzia watched and waited for the words to sink in. Worf's expression softened when it finally dawned on him. "Our baby?"

"Yes, our baby," she nodded, enjoying the wide-eyed look on his face. What once was angry fire in his eyes were now replaced by fire of pride and joy. He was smiling like a fool. Jadzia moved closer to link her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Quch?" she asked. _Happy?_

"Very," he managed to say. "Would it be a difficult pregnancy? Dr. Bashir had said that it would be a difficult one because it's a half-Klingon and half-Trill baby." He had lifted her and carried her over to the sofa. He sat down and cradled her on his lap.

"Well, we'll soon find out. Julian will start me on a benzocyatizine regimen to regulate my isoboramine levels just in case it drops dangerously low. But I'm sure it's no harder than the usual. Remember, I've been .. "

" … a mother five times," he finished off for her. "I wish I could do more to help you with this. I do not know much about pregnancies. K'Ehleyr never told me she was pregnant so I was never there. But I would like to be by your side every step of the way until our baby arrives. And I hope to be a good father to our baby."

"You will," she murmured into his ear. "Our baby will be just as strong and passionate as you are. But let me handle the sense-of-humor department."

"I have a sense of humor," Worf said, acting offended.

"Well, yes. But let's just say that between the two of us, I have a better one."

Worf let out a hearty laugh and she joined him in his laughter. "Perhaps you are right." He then lifted her up and walked toward their bedroom.

Note from the fanfic author(13 February 1999): I am eager to share what I have written so far so I'll leave this semi-finished at this point. I'll post the rest when I've gotten it down on paper … or in this case, on e-paper. ?:-)


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this happen?" Worf asked, lying on their bed with Jadzia resting her chin and hands on his chest. He was still quite happily bewildered by the news of her pregnancy.

"Well, let me see there's you and there's me. We got married and decided to have a baby." Jadzia was enjoying every minute that Worf had the mawkish look on his face.

"Jadzia," he grumbled. "You know what I mean. Dr. Bashir had said that our DNA's do not match."

"Well, remember that Julian subjected me to DNA resequencing when we first planned to have a baby? He told me it was working, that was why I went to the Bajoran temple, to thank the Prophets for listening to Nerys' prayers. I know it probably wasn't related but I would have thanked anyone at that time."

"So you had another dose?"

"Actually no, I didn't. Julian thinks that I retained the resequenced DNA when my body was zapped by the pah'wraith rendering me inanimate but not dead. So, when the wormhole aliens revived me, I still had the effects of the resequencing. And just maybe they might have made it permanent." That was the only logical conclusion she and Julian could think of. Her last statement remains to be proven and she hoped it was true.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"No, well, not directly that is. Julian knows about it because he did the tricorder scan and Keiko knows because she sensed it."

"I suppose you want to make an announcement tomorrow then?"

"Oh, you know me very well my love. But first, let's get some rest." She kissed Worf before drifting off to sleep.

Jadzia and Worf arrived at Ops early the following morning. It was Jadzia's idea to announce to everyone about her pregnancy before the regular briefing session in the wardroom. Kira who stood closest to her hugged her. "You must tell me how you convinced him," Kira whispered teasingly into her ear. Ezri, Odo, O'Brien and Julian took turns congratulating the parents-to-be.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" O'Brien asked Worf.

"It is still too early for that. I am more concerned about her pregnancy. Dr. Bashir has informed us that it would be a difficult one."

"Don't worry Worf, I'll do all that I can to help," Julian assured him, patting him on the back.

"Well Old Man, I think I'd better stop calling you that now," Sisko said, hugging the radiant mother-to-be. "I'm glad that there is at least some good news to hear. Now, let's get down to business shall we?" All the senior officers proceeded to the wardroom with a lighter mood.

Word about Jadzia's pregnancy spread like wildfire. Quark was still reeling with disbelief when Jadzia, Kira and Ezri entered his bar. He hurried over to their table to confirm what he had heard. He wanted to hear for himself with his large Ferengi ears.

"Is it true that you are having a baby?"

"Yes, Quark," Jadzia confirmed with a dazzling smile. "And if I recall correctly, I told you I wished my baby would look like Worf."

Quark winced. He quietly hoped that the baby would not look anything like the surly Klingon. "Even if I have to bribe the Blessed Exchequer for it," he thought.

Leeta came by their table with Rom in tow. "I heard the news. I'm so happy for you. I wish you all the best."

"Uhm, yes Commander, we both wish you well," Rom added.

"Thank you both. How about you two, are you planning to have a baby soon?"

"Maybe a little later," Leeta replied. "But we are thinking about it."

"They look so happy together," Ezri noted as the couple left.

"Yes, and I think you should soon find someone yourself," Jadzia addressed Ezri.

"Me, why me?"

"Well, Nerys has Odo. To tell you the truth, I was beginning to worry that they would never end up together. Nerys was oblivious to Odo's feelings for her. It was very clear even Worf saw it."

"I thought we were just friends," Kira defended herself.

"I know, Worf thought the same thing until I persuaded him to explore our relationship beyond friendship," Jadzia replied, winking at the two. "I guess in your case the roles were reversed. I'm just glad Vic talked Odo into revealing his feelings for you."

"Yes, and he didn't even know it. He thought I was a hologram Vic created. When he found out I was for real, he walked away."

"But you wouldn't let him off easily," Ezri concluded.

"Yes," Kira confirmed. "I love him very much. I guess that was why I allowed him to join Laas in his quest for the other Changelings sent out by the Founders. It was the hardest decision I had to make, letting him go. I wanted him to stay but I didn't want him to do so only to please me and be unhappy." There was a hint of sadness in Kira's face.

"But he decided to stay," Ezri added cheerfully.

"Yes he did," Kira smiled. "Now, if you tell me your requirements, I'll see if I can find some nice date for you," she requested, changing the subject and taking on the role of matchmaker.

"Don't look at me," Jadzia replied to Ezri's pleading look. "She tried finding me dates, too."

After lunch, Jadzia and Kira were headed back to Ops while Ezri lingered at Quark's.

"The Defiant should be back by now," Jadzia told Kira. "Why don't you go on ahead. I think I'll go meet Worf at the airlock first." Kira nodded as the two parted ways.

"Hello Chief," Jadzia greeted O'Brien as he stepped out of the airlock. "Is Worf still inside?"

"No, he left as soon as we docked."

"Oh," she mumbled disappointedly. "Well, I'll try to find him on the Promenade then. See you later Chief." Jadzia walked away hoping to catch Worf before he got to Ops.

Ezri was on her way to the Infirmary when she heard that distinctive voice call out her name. She turned to see him approaching her.

"Hello Worf," she greeted sweetly.

"I need to speak with you." There was urgency in his voice.

"Ok, what's it all about?"

Jadzia was on the upper level of the Promenade when she saw Worf. He was talking with Ezri. She was glad that Worf was making an effort to make Ezri feel at home on DS9. She was about to descend to the lower level when she saw Ezri stroke Worf's arm. For some reason she felt uncomfortable seeing that. Equally unsettling was to see the two walk into Quark's bar. Instead of dwelling on it, she decided to head off to Ops. "They probably wanted something to drink," she thought comfortingly.

"That is so sweet, Worf," Ezri said, unconsciously stroking Worf's arm. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Worf felt a bit embarrassed. "What do you think?"

"I feel honored that you chose me. I don't know what to say."

"I was hoping you'd say 'yes.'"

Ezri pretended to mull over his proposition. She knew she couldn't decline but liked seeing the Klingon fret for once. "I don't know, it would be hard to keep Jadzia in the dark," she said.

"I'm sure we can as long as we keep that Ferengi quiet," he assured, looking at Quark inside his bar.

"Let's discuss this further then," she replied leading the way into Quark's.

Worf was already home when Jadzia got there. He was speaking with Alexander on the viewer.

"Jadzia," he beckoned. "I told Alexander that we have good news to tell him."

Jadzia walked over and linked her arms around Worf from behind. "Hello, Alexander."

"Father tells me that you have something to tell me."

"Yes, your father and I are having a baby."

Alexander looked at his father and then back at her. It was obvious he was surprised by the news. "Congratulations!" he finally said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing my sibling when I visit DS9."

"We look forward to seeing you soon," she replied.

Once the communication was over, Jadzia walked around and sat on Worf's lap. "And how was your day today?" she asked.

"It is the same as always," he replied vaguely. "I have already informed my parents about your pregnancy. They send their best wishes. I have also told General Martok. I hope you don't mind."

"No," she said, cradling her head on his shoulder. She was waiting for him to mention that he talked with Ezri earlier but it never came up. Instead, they discussed other matters. After dinner, she had forgotten all about it.

"You look tired," he said, massaging her shoulders from behind her seat. "Perhaps you should lessen your duty shifts. I can ask Colonel Kira to cover for you."

"Worf, my love, I'm pregnant not sick. I'll know when I need to slow down. But for now, I think Benjamin needs all the personnel he can get." Her head swayed gently as Worf's hands soothed and kneaded out all the tension on her back. She was about to fall asleep when she felt his powerful arms lift her and carry her into their bedroom. It had been a long day and she was glad that he was there to take care of her.

Jadzia reached out for Worf only to find his side of the bed empty. "Worf," she called out. There was no reply. "Computer, time."

"The time is 0700," the computer voice chirped.

Jadzia got out of bed and hurriedly prepared to report for her duty shift at Ops. She knew she was going to be late.

"Hello Nerys," she greeted, getting off the turbolift.

"Finally, I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry, I overslept. Worf didn't wake me up." She went straight to her station and started routine diagnostics while scanning the logs.

"Well, Worf took the Defiant out early today. Here's the duty roster for the next few weeks." Kira handed her a PADD from across her station and headed toward the turbolift.

"Ezri is assigned to the Defiant?" Jadzia did not intend to speak her thoughts out loud but did.

"Why, is there a problem?" Kira looked over her shoulder.

"No, nothing wrong Nerys. I just thought she … never mind."

"You sure," her friend asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ok, see you later then. I'd better get some sleep before Odo catches me and asks me to go on our walks around the station." Kira turned and headed once more to the turbolift. She enjoyed every minute she spent with Odo but sleep just seemed more enticing at the moment.

Left alone, Jadzia tried to concentrate on her work at her station. The PADD carelessly lying on her console, however, was distracting her. She picked it up and looked at the roster again. "Why would Worf need her on the Defiant?" This would have been insignificant if she had not seen Ezri and Worf together yesterday.

"No," she chided herself. "I'm being unreasonable. Worf must have a reason to need a counselor on his patrol. Besides, she is a Starfleet officer and have a duty to perform like everyone else."

Jadzia was already home when the Defiant docked at the station. She was eagerly awaiting Worf to come home so she was surprised when he called her on his combadge.

"Worf to Jadzia."

"Yes, Worf."

"I will not be home until later tonight. I have something to attend to. I hope you have not made plans for dinner."

"Can't this 'something' wait until after dinner?"

"No," he replied tartly.

Jadzia pouted. It was not like him to miss dinner with her.

"Jadzia, are you still there?"

"Yes, go on, go attend to your 'something,'" she replied with exasperation.

"I'll see you later then."

"Whatever!"

Once the communication had ended, she stared at the Klingon skull stew she prepared for dinner. If she had known earlier, she would not have gone to the trouble of making dinner. "Well, why let it go to waste," she thought, starting to eat dinner by herself. She felt angry at Worf and with each bite she felt more lonesome.

Jadzia was preparing for bed when she decided to locate her wayward husband.

"Computer, locate Lt. Commander Worf."

"Lt. Commander Worf is in level 7, section 5," the computer replied.

"Quark's?" she thought. "Computer, locate Lt. Ezri Yal."

"Lt. Ezri Yal is in level 7, section 5."

Jadzia's suppressed jealousy came to the fore. The tables were turned and she, who had always been upset by Worf's jealous outbreaks when she met her and Dax's former lovers, was venting her jealous rage on her pillow. Once her rage had passed, she tried hard to go to sleep.

Worf entered their bedroom as quietly as possible. He did not want to awaken his wife from her sleep.

Jadzia stirred when he took his place on their bed. He waited for her to speak but it was not forthcoming. He turned and looked at her sleeping figure and couldn't resist planting a kiss on her. He then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"What kept you out so late?" she asked in the dark.

Worf was startled. "It took longer than I had anticipated."

Jadzia raised her head on her bent arm to look at Worf. "What was it?"

"I would rather not say."

"Fine," she huffed and went back to sleep.

Worf knew she was extremely upset. She had not snuggled closer as she used to. "It's worth it," he consoled himself.

"Enter," Ezri intoned groggily.

Worf's body framed the door as he peered in. "I need to speak with you now."

"Isn't it a bit too early?" she complained.

"This is important," he insisted.

"All right, come in then."

"Enter," Jadzia intoned when the chime rang.

"Hello Jadzia," Julian greeted chirpily.

Jadzia responded with a grunt.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed," Julian teased.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked with annoyance.

"Well, I thought that your husband was the grumpy one. But compared to you now, he pales by comparison. Are you all right? Is there something bothering you?"

"No," she lied. "I'm fine."

"Worf came by this morning and asked me to come see you. He is worried that you might be ill."

"I'm fine, Julian," she reassured him, hoping he'd leave soon.

"All right then. You know where to find me if you need me … even just to talk." Julian had sensed that Jadzia was troubled by something but was unwilling to talk about it. He decided to leave and let her have some space.

Jadzia felt remorse that she was being rude to Julian. "I know," she replied with a weak smile. "Julian, when is your duty onboard the Defiant?"

"Actually, I'm suppose to be on it this week. But Worf requested that Ezri and I swap schedules."

Jadzia's eyes darkened and she felt her anger rise again. She was definitely going to have to talk with Worf about this when he returns.

The Defiant had barely docked when Jadzia arrived at the airlock. She wanted to see Worf before he found another excuse to evade her. He was evidently surprised to see her waiting for him when he stepped out.

"Worf," she greeted him with a forced smile. "I hope you have nothing planned because I want you all to myself tonight." She mustered enough self-restraint not to wince when she saw Ezri come up behind him. She then wrapped her arms around his left arm possessively and led him away.

"Must it be tonight?" he said, looking back at Ezri.

"Yes," she insisted, pretending not to notice him looking back at Ezri.

Worf allowed her to lead the way to their quarters. They walked in silence and he distinctively felt the pressure of her hands on his arm. Once inside their quarters, Jadzia spun around to face him. "Is there something you're not telling me, Worf?"

Worf looked at her with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"You tell me," she said with a shrug.

"There is nothing to tell you." Worf had come this far with his plan that he had no intentions of blowing it apart no matter what Jadzia asked.

"Then why are you spending so much time with Ezri lately?" If he wasn't going to breach the subject, then she was going to.

"I have not," he defended, looking a bit surprised by her question.

"Oh no?" Jadzia tried really hard to remain calm. "Then why is it that you spent the evening with her last night?"

"Who told you that?" he asked. "If Quark said anything to her, he was going to break every Ferengi bone in his body," he thought harshly.

"He didn't deny it so that means he was with her at Quark's last night," she thought to herself. "No one, I just asked the computer to locate you before I went to bed last night. You were at Quark's and it just so happened that Ezri was there, too, right?" Jadzia's sarcasm was seeping into her voice.

"Yes," he replied, slitting his eyes.

"Oh, how convenient. And did you ask Julian to switch duty schedules?"

"Yes," he confirmed warily. "Are you checking up on me?"

"No, just tell me what's going on. I know you care about Ezri …"

"Who told you that?" he interjected.

"I have Dax's memories," she reminded him.

"I care about her just as I would Captain Sisko, Colonel Kira, Chief O'Brien, Dr. Bashir or any of our friends." Then it dawned on him what Jadzia was really asking him. The unspoken question was now evident. Worf had been worried that she would find out about his plan that he didn't realize she would jump to this conclusion. One that was far worse than if she had entered the unfinished holosuite program he was working on.

"How could you think that!" Worf was angry because she apparently thought he'd be dishonorable and disloyal to her.

Seeing his reaction, Jadzia realized that she was wrong to think that way about him. "I was jealous and that clouded my judgment."

Worf was silent. He thought back to the times he, too, had been jealous when he saw her with past lovers. "But that was different," he rationalized. "No, it was not," he amended.

"I'm sorry Worf, I should have known that you wouldn't do such a dishonorable thing," Jadzia tried to placate him.

Worf broke from his stupor and looked at his beautiful wife. "I will never do anything disloyal to you," he said grimly.

"Yes, I know that. Now more than ever." She closed the gap between them with one smooth movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I truly am sorry for thinking you'd be disloyal. I was jealous and …"

Worf drew away from her and walked past her. "Worf, I said I was sorry." He turned around to face her. He knew that it wasn't her fault for thinking that way. He had not given her any reason to think otherwise. With a sigh, he opened his arms that she ran into in an instant.

"yIlIjQo', I would never do anything disloyal to you," he reiterated. _Don't forget._

"I won't," she whispered in his ear. She was so relieved that the tense moment between them had passed.

"Come, we have a holosuite reservation," Worf declared, leading his wife by the hand.

"Ooh, what is it going to be tonight? Klingon opera or Vic Fontaine?"

Worf didn't answer her. He just kept walking.

Quark's was crowded as usual whenever ships dock at DS9. At times like this, Quark was pleased. The war with the Dominion had slashed his profits considerably. He was glad that his holosuites were all occupied. All except one, the one Worf had reserved. When he saw Jadzia and Worf, he hurried and met them by the door. "Hello Dax," he greeted merrily. He turned to Worf and greeted him uneasily.

"Is everything ready?" Worf asked impatiently.

"Yes, everything is ready," Quark guaranteed. "Holosuite 2."

Worf and Jadzia climbed the spiral stairs to holosuite 2. He punched the entry code and the door swished open. The room was dark. "I think Quark gave us the wrong holosuite."

"No," Worf said, leading her inside. "This is the right one. Computer begin program Worf Iota 43."

When the lights came on, everyone in the holosuite shouted "Surprise!"

The holosuite was transformed into a lush garden, one of the most beautiful on the Trill homeworld. And all their friends were there, even Morn. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday," Worf greeted in Trill.

Jadzia's eyes widened. She had been so preoccupied the past few days that she had forgotten it was her birthday.

"Oh, Worf," she gushed. "You did this all for me?"

"I had some help from Ezri." Now it was clear why he had been spending so much time with Ezri.

The festivity was soon underway. There were all sorts of food served, most were her favorite dishes. But Jadzia was too flustered to think of eating.

"Well, Mr. Worf, I didn't think you could pull it off," Sisko said with a grin. "But you did. You sure throw one heck of a party. Remind me to ask you to coordinate my next party."

"Yes," Julian concurred. "This is by far the most wonderful surprise party I've been to."

"I do not think I would like to do this again," Worf replied uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, Worf," O'Brien urged. "Nice scenery, good food, and Jadzia looked really surprised. You've proven that you can do it."

"But that's because he was doing this for me," Jadzia cut in. Worf was grateful that she had done so.

"Ah, yes. What would a man, or Klingon for that matter, wouldn't do for his love?" Sisko winked at her. "Well, I guess it's time to give a toast to you, Jadzia. I hope you live a good many years among friends."

"That was a wonderful party," Jadzia told Worf, wrapping him in her embrace. They have come home only a few minutes ago. The party had lasted well into the night, no one really wanting to leave.

Worf merely nodded in acknowledgement. He had been quiet since they left Quark's.

"I thought you hated surprise parties," she teased. He merely shrugged in response.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Jadzia couldn't stand his brooding.

"I do not wish to lose you, Jadzia," he said finally.

"Neither do I. Does this have anything to do with our earlier argument?"

"No, I was just thinking about what Captain Sisko said. About having 'many years among friends.'"

"Oh, Worf, let's not dwell on that shall we? We both know that we're still at war with the Dominion. There's never any guarantee how long we have together."

"I know. But it had been difficult for me to accept that you were gone. I don't know if I could." He had a pained look on his face. "Ever," he emphasized.

"It works both ways, Worf. I'll be devastated if anything happened to you. All we can do is hope that this war ends soon. Until then, we'll just have to take it one day at a time."

"I am a Klingon warrior and yet …"

"And yet you are afraid of dying or losing a loved one," she finished his thoughts for him. "I know the feeling Worf. And there's no shame in admitting that. I think there's immeasurable strength in admitting your fears."

Worf looked at his wife thoughtfully. She was right. "You are right, let us not dwell on this subject. We should be celebrating. It's still a couple more hours before your birthday ends." There was a twinkle in Worf's dark eyes. Jadzia returned his smile with a playful one of her own.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed," Julian said, putting away his tricorder. "You're in the pink of health. Your isoboramine levels are holding up."

"I keep telling you, I've been through this five times," Jadzia said, smiling sweetly.

"But never with a half-Klingon half-Trill baby," he reminded her. "How's Worf taking all this?"

"He's just as excited as I am. He's even helped me prepare the baby's room."

"Have you decided on a name for your baby?"

"Oh," she sighed. "That's a bit of a problem. We can't agree on a name. We'll probably end up just calling our baby 'baby.'" Jadzia found that name appealing at the moment since she and Worf had argued all night trying to decide.

"Baby?" Julian crinkled his brows. "I sure hope not. It's getting near, have you at least narrowed it down?"

"No," Jadzia admitted. "Not even close. Let's change the subject, I'm hungry. What do you say we have lunch?"

Julian hesitated prompting Jadzia to raise an inquiring brow. "Julian, tell me I'm not that unattractive just because I'm pregnant."

"No … no … it's not that," Julian managed to say. "It's just that I … well, I already have a lunch companion."

"Ezri?"

Julian was both slightly shocked and embarrassed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Julian, I think I know you well enough by now. And, I have been a love struck Trill male many times myself. I've seen the way you look at her."

"I guess Worf was right in thinking that I was going to fall in love with her. At first, I thought I was attracted because she was Dax. Maybe it was, I kept comparing her with you even down to the eye color. But then as I got to know her better, things just happened … you know."

"Yes, I know," she nodded her confirmation. "I think you should go or you'll be late for your lunch appointment."

"You could join us," Julian invited half-heartedly.

"No, three's a crowd," Jadzia teased. "I think I'll go find Kira and Odo. She likes having me around because Odo just watches her eat. Where will you be?"

"The Replimat."

"Ah, trying to avoid Quark?" she teased.

"It's the only place where we won't have Quark coming by the table every 10 minutes," he joined her banter.

"So, have you decided what your baby's name is going to be?" Kira asked.

"No," Jadzia replied, sitting down across Kira.

"Commander, just don't call your baby 'nothing,'" Odo remarked, sitting next to Kira.

"Odo," Kira placed her hand over his.

"It is important to have a good name," Odo stated, slightly disappointed at his own name.

Kira & Jadzia understood what he meant. "Odo, I love your name," Kira assured him, lifting his spirits up.

"Well, it's getting close and we'd better agree soon."

"Jadzia," a familiar voice called.

"Hello, my love. You're back early."

"The Defiant required some recalibration. Chief O'Brien and Nog are working on it. I decided to locate you and ask you to have lunch. But I see I am too late."

"Well, Commander, you are most welcome to join us," Kira invited.

The Federation and the Dominion had been in a stalemate for months. Casualties on both sides have been immense. On DS9, Garak had just presented his latest work. He had proven useful in decoding intercepted Cardassian military transmissions. The latest report contained information that troubled everyone.

"Any suggestions?" Sisko asked, looking around the wardroom. Those assembled studied the viewscreen mapping out the location of the new Jem'Hadar shipyard near Cardassia Prime. It was strategically located. If it were to become fully operational, it may tip the scales in favor of the Dominion.

"We must disable it before they get a chance to use it," Kira replied.

"The Defiant is ready," Worf informed the assembled officers.

"No," General Martok protested. "The Defiant must remain here to protect DS9 for a possible counter-attack. My ships can attack the shipyard and destroy their base. We will make certain of that."

"It's a suicide mission," Jadzia remarked. "You can't just go charging in and destroy the shipyard. There would be a swarm of Jem'Hadar warships against you not to mention the Cardassians."

"Not unless we find a way to get through without their noticing," Kira stated, hatching a plan in her mind drawing from her years as a Bajoran freedom fighter.

"Yes, but even though we've gotten through unnoticed, getting out won't be easy. Once we've destroyed the shipyard, every Dominion warship will be on our tail." Jadzia contended, playing the role of devil's advocate.

"We could plant an explosive device that will detonate once we're at a safe distance away," O'Brien suggested. "They won't know what hit them."

"But not too far away, because we must be certain that the shipyard is completely destroyed," Martok cautioned.

"We could position ourselves close to the Badlands. That would give us a better chance of evading the retaliation force." Worf saw a slight worried look on Jadzia's face when he turned to look at her.

"Even you would have a hard time maneuvering a ship in the Badlands," she replied grimly.

"But possible," he retorted.

"That might just work," Sisko stated. "Now, how can we slip into enemy territory without their noticing us until it's too late?"

"How about disabling one of the Jem'Hadar attack ships? I doubt they would fire on one of their own ships." Odo had learned enough about the weak points of the Jem'Hadar ships during the failed defection of the Vorta Weyoun-6. Not only that, he also learned about the disease afflicting the Founders. Much as he was alarmed to learn this, he still believes that his people are wrong and have no justification for this terrible war. He would help even if it meant the destruction of his people.

"Yes, we can beam into it and take it to the shipyard," Worf agreed.

"What about the Jem'Hadar? I don't think they'll relinquish their ship to you that easily." Jadzia persisted, poking holes at the plan.

"We could beam them out," Kira suggested.

"Yes, we could switch places … beam ourselves to the Jem'Hadar attack ship and beam them out to our ship," O'Brien's mind was churning away on how he could do this with the transporter instantaneously. "Of course, it's going to be a disabled ship so they can't fire back at us or hail their comrades." O'Brien added, anticipating Jadzia's counter argument.

"The trick would be to remember which ship is hostile," Kira pointed out.

"There will be no need for that," Martok replied. "Once the switch has been made, the rest will leave feigning retreat. That would draw away the Jem'Hadar ships except the one we have taken control of."

"Should work like clockwork," Sisko piped in.

"Captain, may I make a suggestion?" Julian, who had been quiet all throughout the discussion, suddenly had a brilliant plan.

"What is it Dr. Bashir," Sisko prompted.

"While we're infiltrating Cardassia, I think we should go and try to abduct one of the Changelings."

"Yes, then we can interrogate the Changeling," Martok quipped.

"No, no, that's not my intent," Julian said impetuously. "We know that there is a disease afflicting the Founders and I think by comparing the morphogenic matrices of the Changeling we capture and Odo's, I could come up with a cure," he explained.

"What?" Martok was enraged by what he heard. "Have you forgotten that these Changelings are our enemies? They have killed many Klingons not to mention Federation members like Humans." Martok singled out humans to drive home his point.

"Yes, but if I could come up with a cure, this may be the catalyst to end this war," Julian reasoned persistently.

Martok rose from his seat and growled at Julian.

"General!" Worf and Jadzia said in unison. Worf leapt to his feet ready to restrain Martok.

"I think Dr. Bashir has a point," Odo stepped in.

"Of course you'd see his point, after all they are your people," Martok sneered.

"General," Worf said, trying to calm Martok. "I see Dr. Bashir's point, too."

Martok was surprised that Worf would take Dr. Bashir's side. He felt somewhat betrayed. "They are our enemies!"

"General, the Klingons and the Federation were once sworn enemies as well," Jadzia reminded him. "But a simple act on the part of the Federation during the Khitomer massacre had galvanized peace between the two. Even Klingons and Romulans fight side by side and tolerate each other today."

"This war has gone on far too long and has taken so many lives," Worf added. "Perhaps it is time to find ways to end it. Kahless himself had said that 'losing a battle to save the empire is not a defeat.' I think in this case, we would like to save not only the Klingon empire but the Federation as well."

There was silence in the wardroom as everyone pondered Julian's proposal. "It is worth a shot," Sisko said, breaking the ice. "And if we're lucky, we can hit two birds with one stone. Mr. Worf, Chief, the two of you will team up with General Martok to destroy the shipyard."

"Gowron would not approve of this, helping the Changelings," Martok said warily, still thinking about Julian's proposed mission.

"Well, I think neither is Admiral Ross," Sisko replied. "I guess we'll just keep it between ourselves for now. As far as anyone outside this group, our mission is to destroy the shipyard being built. How long before the shipyard is complete?"

"Thirty days according to the transmission we received," Garak informed the group.

"Then we have enough time to learn to operate a Jem'Hadar attack ship and fine tune our strategy. We will launch our assault in fifteen days." Sisko intentionally planned an early attack. They needed the element of surprise on their side to pull this off. "Mr. Worf, prepare a holodeck simulation of the Jem'Hadar ship."

"Yes, Captain," Worf replied.

"Chief, find the weak point of the shipyard where we will strike."

"Yes, Captain," O'Brien replied.

"General, how many Klingon ships can you spare for this mission?"

"Three birds of prey, plus the Rotarran."

"Chief, do we have ships to spare?"

"We have one that's been badly damaged. Other than that, all the ships are out fighting the Dominion."

"Perfect, make it worthy to fly out to Cardassian space and install a cloaking device. We'll keep it cloaked until we are ready to beam out the Jem'Hadar soldiers. General, I leave the primary mission in your capable hands."

"Consider it done," Martok boasted.

"Odo, take Garak with you to invite our Changeling guest to DS9. Do whatever necessary to keep our guest under custody. Anything else?" Sisko looked around once. "Fine, you have your assignments, dismissed."

"Nerys, is something wrong?" Odo asked when they were alone.

"I'm just worried that you'd be hurt in this mission. What if the Changeling links with you and infects you with the disease."

"You are aware that no Changeling has ever harmed another."

"What if that rule doesn't apply anymore?" Kira asked warily.

"Nerys, don't worry, I'll be careful," he assured her. "I would not be doing this if I didn't think we can pull it off. I'd better go and work out a plan with Garak. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," she smiled lovingly.

Worf spent the entire day working with Chief O'Brien. He was so absorbed with his work that he had not noticed that it was already past his duty shift.

"Jadzia to Worf."

"Yes," he responded to her.

"When are you coming home, Worf?"

Worf saw O'Brien mouth the word "Go" seeing his hesitation to answer. "Soon. I have some more details to work on."

"Commander, I can take care of that for you," O'Brien insisted, knowing that Worf was eager to go home.

"Chief, you should go home, too."

"I will, just one more thing and I'll head home. You go on ahead."

"You're home," Jadzia greeted her husband.

"Yes, so I am," Worf answered with a smile.

"Hungry?"

Worf nodded in response. He walked closer and drew her in his arms for a long passionate kiss.

"I can see you've got an appetite," Jadzia teased. "I've prepared Aubergine stew. And, for desert, we're having Rokeg blood pie."

Damar was drinking kanar in his quarters when an obstinate Dukat beamed in.

"You … what are you doing here?" Damar demanded.

"I came to help you," Dukat taunted.

"I do not need your help. You had your chance to lead. Now it is my turn."

"Yes, and I see you haven't gotten much headway either. You need my help to defeat Sisko and the Federation."

"I do not need your help. You were a fool to close the wormhole. It did not help us defeat the Federation."

"But it defeated Sisko," Dukat said proudly. "If you had taken advantage of that, then the Federation would have been defeated by now."

"We will defeat them," Damar insisted. "The Dominion is building a new shipyard and that would create a fleet to crush the Federation."

"How long before it is completed?"

"Thirty days."

"Where is the female Changeling?" Dukat inquired.

"I have not seen her. Weyoun-7 had forbidden anyone from seeing her. The last time I saw her, she looked ill."

Dukat mused on this bit of information. "So, the Changelings are not indestructible. Perhaps the true powers are the pah'wraiths. I felt their power when one of them took possession of me." Dukat was awed thinking back. "I have a plan, to destroy the Federation. We must help the pah'wraiths defeat the Bajoran prophets. They must be expelled from the wormhole and when the pah'wraiths take their rightful place, Cardassia will experience it's Golden Years."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"We must destroy all the Bajoran Orbs. There are two on DS9."

Dukat explains to Damar his plan to get on DS9 to accomplish his task.

"Where do I fit in your plan?" Damar asks with growing interest.

"You will create a diversion, a direct assault on DS9. You will draw their fire away so I can gain access to the orbs."

"Weyoun-7 will be curious as to why I'll be charging into DS9."

"I'm sure you'll find a reason."

Dukat waited for Damar in his quarters. "Weyoun-7 agrees to the plan, an assault to take DS9. But he wants to wait until after the Jem'Hadar shipyard is complete. That would provide us with a powerful fleet to not only divert the Federation forces but take over DS9. Then you may destroy the orbs at your leisure."

"I can't wait that long," Dukat replied, impatiently waving his hand in the air.

"Would you rather do this alone?" It was Damar's turn to taunt his former superior.

Dukat hissed in anger. But he had no choice. He needed Damar to accomplish his goal. He would have to wait. "Very well, I'll be back in thirty days."

"Twenty," Damar corrected. "I was able to convince Weyoun-7 to step up the work on the shipyard. I told him thirty days was too long and risked Federation intelligence learning about the shipyard."

Dukat beamed out of Damar's quarters with an arrogant smile.

Worf was studying his PADD when Jadzia entered their quarters.

"Oh, what a day," she complained, settling herself next to him vainly trying to massage her tense shoulders.

Worf put down his PADD and with deft hands started his relaxing massage. "How is your work with Dr. Bashir coming along?"

"Until we can scan the morphogenic matrix of the ailing Changeling, we have no idea what we're up against. But Julian thinks it might have something to do with the degradation of their matrix. All we can do is speculate. We really need a more definite sample to work with. I was actually helping him with something else today. We were continuing his work on getting the Jem'Hadar off the ketracel-white."

"Is that wise? They are very violent. If they no longer need the white, they may become uncontrollable. Remember when we worked with them to subdue the rebel Jem'Hadar soldiers?"

"Yes, I remember. But I think they're violent only because they need to show they are fierce so the Vorta will continue providing them with what they need, the white."

"I hope you are right."

"How's your drills going?"

"We are ready. General Martok and I have trained several Klingon warriors on how to operate the Jem'Hadar ship like it were our own bird-of-prey. Chief O'Brien had pinpointed the weak spot of the shipyard. And Odo has shown us where to strike to gain control of the Jem'Hadar attack ship."

"Well, no matter how well prepared you are, be very careful Worf," she cautioned.

"Jadzia, I will," he assured her. "I will return in time to see you give birth to our baby."

Jadzia was relieved to hear that. She knew she would only be able to relax once the mission is finally over. She tried her best to allay her fears. She did not want Worf to worry about her. There was enough he had on his mind.

"Nerys," Odo greeted her when she came to his quarters.

"I was wondering why you didn't come to my quarters tonight."

"It was late, I did not want to disturb you."

"Odo, when did that ever stop you from coming to see me?" she teased.

"We will be launching the attack tomorrow. Garak and I will be back with the Changeling."

"Be careful," she warned.

"I will, Nerys," he assured her, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Can I see you off?" Jadzia asked, watching her husband prepare to depart for the mission.

Worf hesitated to answer. "Yes," he finally acceded.

Worf and Jadzia met O'Brien on the airlock to the Ch'Tang. "Hello Commanders," O'Brien greeted before going in.

"Aren't you going to use the Rotarran?"

"No, the Ch'Tang is better suited for this mission," he explained. "I will be back soon."

"Our baby and I will be waiting," she answered weakly. She mentioned the baby to give Worf additional reason to return.

"She will be safe this time … Captain Sisko and Colonel Kira will make sure of that," Worf thought to himself. After kissing her, he turned to join the crew of the Ch'Tang.

"Jadzia," General Martok greeted her from behind.

"General, I wish you success in your mission."

"CHEGH-chew jaj-VAM jaj-KAK," he declared proudly. _It's a good day to die_.

Jadzia unconsciously winced. "I would rather drink bloodwine and sing of your victory, General."

"That we will do," he said, knowing how difficult this must be for her. "I promise to make Worf return to you."

"tlho' SoH," she said, comforted by Martok's words. _Thank you_.

Four cloaked ships left DS9. O'Brien outfitted one of the consoles of the Ch'Tang to remotely control the U.S.S. Mimosa. Slowly and cautiously they made their way to Cardassia. Odo and Garak joined the Tr'kai crew.

"General, Jem'Hadar ships ahead," a female Klingon relayed.

"Is the Tr'kai in position?" Martok asked Worf.

"Yes."

"Drop cloak, raise shields, prepare to engage the enemy," Martok commanded.

"Chief, get ready to aim for the Jem'Hadar attack ship," Worf alerted.

Once the Klingon birds-of-prey dropped their cloaks, the Jem'Hadar ships charged them.

"General, the attack ship on our starboard is disabled," O'Brien announced.

General Martok, Worf and several Klingons left the bridge and proceeded to the transporter room. The Ch'Tang's 2nd officer took the command post. O'Brien started beaming the Jem'Hadar soldiers out of their ship into the Mimosa.

"Transfer complete," O'Brien informed the 2nd officer.

The 2nd officer didn't hesitate to call for a retreat. The two birds-of-prey engaged maximum warp with the Jem'Hadar ships hot in pursuit.

"Are they all gone?" Martok asked his helmsman.

"Yes," the young Klingon replied.

"Set course for the shipyard then," Martok ordered.

Once they were beamed in, Garak and Odo worked their way to the Changeling's quarters stealthily. There were Jem'Hadar soldiers posted at the door.

"How are we going to get past them?" Odo inquired.

"You will pose as Weyoun-7. And you'll introduce me as a doctor."

"I'm here to see the Founder," Odo addressed the soldiers. They let him pass but blocked Garak. "He is a doctor. The Founder wanted to speak with him."

The Jem'Hadar soldiers eyed Garak suspiciously.

"You don't want to keep the Founder waiting," Odo said impatiently, prompting the two soldiers to let Garak through.

The female Changeling was surprised to see Weyoun-7 and Garak. Before she could say anything else, Garak stunned her and the three were beamed out of the room.

Outside, the real Weyoun-7 approached the Founder's quarters. The two Jem'Hadar soldiers exchanged shocked looks seeing him again. Weyoun-7 sensed something was amiss and rushed into the Founder's room. "You fools!" he shouted at the bewildered soldiers.

The Klingon-controlled Jem'Hadar attack ship made its way to the shipyard unobstructed. After planting the explosive devices as shown by O'Brien, the crew proceeded to rendezvous with the Ch'Tang near the Badlands.

Just as they had seen in the holosuite, the entire shipyard blew up in a great ball of fire.

"Qapla'" the Klingons shouted. _Success_.

A panicked Weyoun-7 entered the war room. He turned livid once Damar had told him that the shipyard had been completely destroyed. "Destroyed?" he asked.

"Yes, by one of your attack ships," Damar informed him, drawing his attention to the viewscreen. "We've been tracking this ship and noticed it beamed something into the shipyard before it blew up."

"Rebel Jem'Hadar soldiers?" Weyoun-7 asked unbelievingly. "No, it must be the Federation."

"Or Captain Sisko," Damar suggested.

"Destroy that ship!" Weyoun-7 ordered angrily. He also commanded a group of Jem'Hadar ships to take after the female Changeling's abductors warning them not to harm her. "Destroy them all once you have the Founder."

"Can I help?" Damar asked, quite pleased with the turn of events.

"Send all your ships and crush DS9," Weyoun-7 ordered acidly.

"My pleasure." Damar went to his quarters and contacted Dukat.

"It would seem that we are ready to attack DS9 now."

"Why?" Dukat asked suspiciously.

"Because someone had destroyed the Jem'Hadar shipyard and abducted the female Changeling."

"Sisko," Dukat said, his eyes blazed. "The time has come for Cardassia to rise to its pinnacle."

"General Martok, Jem'Hadar ships approaching," the female Klingon informed him.

"What?"

"They must have tracked us down from when we left the shipyard," Worf said.

"How many?"

"Four."

General Martok hesitated before giving the order to retreat into the Badlands. The Jem'Hadar ships charged mercilessly and fired blindly barely missing them.

"Can we fire our weapons?" Martok consulted Worf.

"Yes, but like them, we would be firing blindly.

"Do it."

Out of nowhere, two Jem'Hadar ships charged into the Badlands and were within firing range of the Klingons.

"Firing weapons array," Worf called out before the bridge started to shake violently. They took direct hits from both ships before being able to hit back at one of the enemy ships.

"Shields at 70," a male Klingon cried out.

"Firing weapons again," Worf shouted. This time he targeted the weak spot Odo had shown him instantly destroying one of the ships.

"Shields at 40." They took another direct hit from the remaining enemy ship.

"Make this one count, Worf," Martok yelled.

Worf had fired and destroyed the second ship but not in time before their ship took another hit and this time damaging it considerably.

"Losing power, General," the Klingon helmsman shouted.

The Klingon team could do nothing else but try to crash land the disabled ship on a nearby Class-L asteroid.

"Fire!" the Ch'Tang's 2nd officer ordered. They have arrived a minute too late to beam their comrades back on board. They tried to prevent the Jem'Hadar ships from entering the Badlands but was engaged by two allowing the other two to go after their comrades.

"Aim at their weak spot," O'Brien called out.

The Ch'Tang easily destroyed the Jem'Hadar ships.

"Aren't we going in after the other two?" O'Brien inquired.

The 2nd officer nodded. "Try to find where they are," he replied. The search proved futile given that their sensors were useless against the plasma storms. After hours of searching, the 2nd officer decided to give up the search.

"You can't just give up," O'Brien objected. "General Martok and his crew are still in here somewhere. They may need our help."

"If they are still alive, they will find their way out of the Badlands," the 2nd officer replied, seemingly unconcerned about his comrades.

O'Brien was going to object again but backed down when the Klingon growled at him. He could do nothing but scowl as the Ch'Tang set course to return to DS9.

"Captain, Jem'Hadar and Cardassian ships approaching," Kira announced.

"Any sign of General Martok and the rest?"

"No," Jadzia replied scanning her console.

All right, Colonel, you're in charge of DS9. Dax, you're my first officer on the Defiant. Assemble the team at once."

"Yes, Captain."

The Defiant quickly moved to engage the enemy ships. Two Klingon ships attacked from the rear, one being the Tr'kai returning from Cardassia.

"Target their weak points," Sisko ordered. All the Jem'Hadar ships were quickly destroyed leaving Damar and his Cardassian ships.

"It's an ambush!" Damar said disgustedly. "Retreat!"

"You can't retreat," Dukat objected dejectedly. "We are so close and there are only 3 ships against us."

As if on cue, Romulan warbirds uncloaked behind the Defiant.

"Captain, four Romulan warbirds have drop cloak behind us," Nog informed the bridge crew.

"Here comes the cavalry," Sisko grinned, watching the Cardassian ships retreat. "Hail the Klingon ship Tr'kai." Jadzia quickly opened a comm channel to the Tr'kai and nodded when they responded.

"On screen," Sisko told Jadzia.

Odo and Garak came into view. "Captain, I'm pleased to inform you that our mission was successful," Garak said with a grin.

"I'm glad. I hope you've kept our guest comfortable. Bring her to the Infirmary immediately. And try not to bump into the Romulans on your way." Sisko turned to Jadzia again and asked her to hail the Romulan ships. The Romulan commander came into view.

"Captain," he greeted Sisko. "You can thank me later for intimidating the Cardassians away."

"You came just in time," Sisko replied.

"We were on our way to Trelka Five to aid Federation troops there. Would you need more assistance to guard DS9?"

"No," Sisko replied, careful not to sound dismissive.

"Very well." The Romulan warbirds raised their cloaks and proceeded to their destination.

"That was close," Julian said.

"Yes," Jadzia answered before wincing in pain.

"Jadzia, are you all right?" Clearly she was in great pain. She looked pleadingly into Julian's eyes. He understood almost immediately. "It's time."

"It can't be. Worf's not back yet. He promised to be back and be by my side when the baby comes."

"Well, the baby isn't waiting any longer. I'm sure Worf will be back soon."

The Defiant headed back to DS9 as fast it could. Jadzia was rushed to the Infirmary where she began her delivery. The baby's cry for life was music to her ears.

"It's a baby girl," Julian announced.

A tired Jadzia looked at her baby with tears of joy in her eyes. "She's beautiful," Julian said, tilting the baby so she could see.

"I wished Worf was here to see her," she said weakly.

"What would you name her?"

"Ka'riza."

Note from the fanfic author(5 March 1999): I am eager to share what I have written so far so I'll leave this semi-finished at this point. I'll post the rest when I've gotten it down on paper … or in this case, on e-paper. ?:-)


	4. Chapter 4

The helpless Jem'Hadar ship carrying General Martok, Worf and several Klingons crashed on the asteroid. The support beams in the bridge collapsed pinning several including Worf. When things settled down, General Martok rose to his feet to survey the damage. He felt fear seeing Worf's unconscious body.

"General, we must leave this ship," the Klingon helmsman indicated.

"Help me free Worf and get him out."

"General, he is dead."

"No! He is not dead."

"He will not survive, General," another Klingon said.

"HIlob," Martok hissed. _Obey me_.

Obediently the two Klingons helped Martok free Worf and get him out of the ship. On the asteroid's surface they located a cavern where they could stay. Seven Klingons survived the crash and one was unconscious.

"General, you must perform Hegh'bat," the female Klingon suggested. "Worf is no longer capable of facing his enemies. He is already dead."

"HitlhochQo'," Martok warned the young Klingon, drawing his mek'leth. _Don't contradict me_.

"General, it is our way," the Klingon helmsman countered. Martok made swift movements throwing off the young Klingon to the ground and pinning him with the mek'leth.

"Worf, is not dead. You may just die ahead of him."

"Yes, General," the helmsman answered feebly. Martok released him and looked at the rest.

"I made a promise to Jadzia Dax that Worf would return to DS9. I intend to keep my word."

The young Klingons all were baffled by this. It was not their way as warriors to tend to the wounded. But they all knew that a Klingon's promise was never broken.

Martok walked over to where Worf's unconscious body lay. "Worf, qaQan. Now don't make me break my promise to Jadzia." _I protect you_.

Odo and Garak had taken the female Changeling to the Infirmary when they arrived. After Julian had taken a scan of her, she was taken to a holding cell.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked Odo.

"I am trying to help you," Odo replied.

"Help me? You can help me by returning with me. Come back and join us. We are your people."

"I know about the disease afflicting the Founders."

The female Changeling was somewhat surprised that he knew about this. "Weyoun-6 told you?"

"Yes. Dr. Bashir thinks that he can find a cure."

"Weyoun-6 was unable to find a cure for us. What makes you think your humanoid doctor can?"

"If anyone can, he can."

"Odo," Kira called, entering the room.

"Why do you keep him here?" the female Changeling asked Kira. "You are not one of us."

"She is not keeping me here," Odo corrected. "I choose to stay here because I love her. I suggest you rest. You don't look well. I'll return soon."

The female Changeling was having a difficult time retaining her solid form. She was far too weak to break out of the holding cell as well. All she could do was sit and wait. "Weyoun-7 will launch an attack soon," she thought comfortingly not knowing that the rescue mission had already failed.

"Thank you, Odo," Kira gushed.

"I mean it, Nerys."

"I know," she replied, kissing him. "Do you want to go see Jadzia in the Infirmary? She has just given birth."

"The Ch'Tang has docked, Captain," an ensign informed him.

"Good." Sisko left Ops to meet the returning crew at the airlock.

"Captain Sisko, the Jem'Hadar shipyard was completely destroyed," the 2nd officer of the Ch'Tang proudly announced.

"Good, congratulations. Chief, welcome back."

O'Brien's grim face told Sisko that something was wrong.

"Why the long face?"

"General Martok and Worf are not with us."

"What?" Sisko turned to the Klingon standing beside him. "What happened?"

"They were killed in battle," the Klingon replied unaffectedly.

"You don't know that for certain," O'Brien objected.

The Klingon cursed him and stomped away.

"Tell me what happened?" Sisko inquired.

O'Brien told him what happened and how the 2nd officer of the Ch'Tang had easily given up searching for General Martok, Worf and the other Klingons.

"Two Jem'Hadar ships you say?" Sisko asked grimly.

"Yes. There's still a chance they may have made it."

"We'll find them. Chief, is there a way the sensors can detect them in the plasma storms?"

"It would be difficult. I'll see what I can do Captain."

"Good, do that."

"What are you going to tell Jadzia?"

"I don't know yet," Sisko said, knowing that it would break her heart to hear that Worf was possibly dead. "Let me worry about that. You worry about finding a way to determine their location in the Badlands."

"It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack, but I'll do my best."

"She's so beautiful." Ezri was cradling Ka'riza in her arms.

Jadzia beamed watching them. She had just come home with the baby minutes ago. Ezri had helped her settle in.

"Enter," she intoned when the chime rang.

"Hello, we've come to see the baby," Kira told Jadzia.

"Oh, and I thought you came to see me," Jadzia teased.

"Congratulations, Commander," Odo greeted.

"Yes, congratulations," Kira seconded. "What's her name?"

"Ka'riza," Ezri answered for Jadzia.

"Lovely name. I'm sure Worf would love it, too."

Jadzia had laid Ka'riza in her crib after Ezri, Kira and Odo had left. "Your father will be home soon," she told her sleepy daughter. She touched Ka'riza's baby-smooth skin and hummed a Trill song her own mother had sung to her as a child. Soon enough, the baby was contentedly asleep.

The chime rang again and Jadzia left the baby's room to see who it was. Jadzia let Sisko in and proudly showed him her sleeping Ka'riza.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jadzia offered.

"No, let her sleep. She needs her rest because soon enough she'd be a dynamo."

Jadzia remembered how worn out Dax's previous hosts were when the children started walking and getting into little mischief. Sisko motioned Jadzia to follow him into the living room. "Jadzia," he said hesitantly once they were in the living room.

"What is it Benjamin?"

"The Ch'Tang has returned," he started to relate.

"Oh good. Where is Worf? He'd be ecstatic to see Ka'riza."

There was a long silence that hung between them. Jadzia was worried. "Benjamin, where is Worf?"

"The 2nd officer of the Ch'Tang claims that they were killed in the Badlands," he said sadly.

"No!" Jadzia cried out. "This can't be happening. He promised to return to me and our baby." Jadzia was so unnerved by the news she broke down and cried.

"Jadzia," Sisko tried to comfort her. "There may still be a chance that they are alive. Chief O'Brien is working on the sensors to be able to track them down. We'll launch a search and rescue mission as soon as things settle down. I promise you we'll do all we can to find them."

Jadzia nodded feebly and stopped crying. "I'd like to be alone," she finally said.

"Are you sure?" Sisko was not about to leave her this vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll ask Julian to come see you later."

"It's not necessary."

"I insist," Sisko persisted. "You shouldn't be alone. I'm sure Dr. Bashir feels the same way."

"All right."

After Sisko had left, Jadzia entered Ka'riza's room, lifted her out of the crib and walked over to sit on the recliner nearby. "If Worf had died in the Badlands, Ka'riza is all I have of him," she thought. That and the wonderful memories of the past few months. She stifled her tears not wanting to disturb her sleeping daughter laying contentedly on her chest. "No, he's not dead," she thought, pulling herself out of her misery. "I'll find him for us, Ka'riza. You will enjoy many years learning about Klingon tradition from him."

All the senior officers were in the wardroom planning the search for Worf and the other Klingons when Jadzia arrived at Ops. All eyes turned to her when she entered the wardroom.

"Jadzia," Julian was first to speak. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine Julian. I've asked Leeta to watch over Ka'riza. Are you planning the search for General Martok and his crew?" She had not mentioned Worf trying hard to hide her personal interest.

"Yes," Kira replied.

After the mission was laid out and each assigned a task, the meeting was adjourned. Everyone filed out leaving Sisko and Jadzia.

"Captain, I want to be part of the mission."

"Jadzia," Sisko said warily, noting that she addressed him as Captain. "Let us handle this."

"No," she insisted. "I can do this. Let me take the Defiant. Please, Benjamin."

"You know why I don't want you to do this. I'm afraid that you'll be thinking about Worf and become careless."

"Benjamin, let me do this," she pleaded. "I need to do something. I can't just sit around here and wait."

"Think about Ka'riza."

"I am thinking about her. I want her to grow up with her father. I want her to learn Klingon tradition from him and not me." Jadzia had that determined look on her face that Sisko knew so well. "If you don't let me be on this mission, I can go on my own and I don't care if you court martial me," she added.

"Very well," Sisko conceded. "You'll be in charge of the Defiant."

"Thank you, Benjamin. I won't let you down. We'll find General Martok and his crew."

"Be careful, Old Man."

The Defiant undocked from DS9 and was heading out to the Badlands to the coordinates of the rendezvous point. Jadzia sat stoically in the command chair as Nog plotted the course for the ship. Ezri, Leeta and Nerys had all volunteered to take turns taking care of Ka'riza while she searched for Worf.

"Commander, we're ready to go," Nog informed her.

"Maximum warp, Nog."

"Should we raise shields?"

"No. We'll go cloaked." Jadzia turned to look at O'Brien. "Chief, are the sensors ready?"

"Yes, Commander. I think the adjustments I've made to the sensors can filter out the plasma fields adequately."

"Good. It's now or never."

The Defiant entered the Badlands on yellow alert and started its sensor sweeps. "Anything?" Jadzia asked.

"There's still a lot of interference," O'Brien told her, setting off to work to fine tune the sensors.

"There, I think I've got it Commander."

Jadzia got up and looked at the console over his shoulders. "Yes, it's working. Now all we need is a sign from them."

Hours had passed and they saw nothing. O'Brien kept tweaking at the sensors trying to squeeze every ounce of sensitivity he could get.

Then out of nowhere they saw a beacon signal.

"What kind is it?" Jadzia asked with anticipation.

"It looks like a Jem'Hadar one. It's hard to say. Do you think it's them?" O'Brien tried to discern. "Will the Jem'Hadar send a beacon up like that?"

"No. I don't think they would. There's only two reasons why that beacon is there. Either Martok or one of the Klingons put it there or the Jem'Hadar are baiting us. Can you scan life signs on the asteroid's surface?"

"No, too much interference from the asteroid's magnetic flux," O'Brien replied. "We're barely able to filter the plasma fields. Should we go see for ourselves?"

"Worth a shot. But we'd have to be careful. If it's a Jem'Hadar bait, we're in big trouble." Jadzia returned to the command chair. "Nog, set a course for that asteroid where the beacon is. Red alert."

"Yes, Commander."

Arriving at the asteroid, they waited for any indication of a Jem'Hadar attack. None was forthcoming.

"I think we could assume that it's all clear," O'Brien said at length.

"Chief, take some ensigns with you on the shuttlecraft and check the asteroid's surface. At the first sign of trouble, I want you out of there."

"Yes, Commander."

"Chief, I hope you find them." Jadzia called after him.

"I'll try my best. If they're down there, I won't leave without them."

The Defiant's shuttlecraft landed on a clearing. Chief O'Brien and several ensigns armed themselves with phaser rifles before they ventured out to search for the Klingons.

"Now remember, keep your eyes and ears peeled. The Jem'Hadar soldiers can come out of nowhere."

O'Brien used his tricorder to locate where the beacon signal was coming from. The team was almost there when a phaser fire passed between them.

"Take cover," O'Brien shouted to the ensigns. He hated being in the line of fire. He heard a discernible Klingon voice rumble on the other side. "General Martok?" he shouted.

"Chief?" Martok shouted back, recognizing O'Brien's voice.

Slowly both sides came out of hiding.

"Chief," Martok repeated, clasping O'Brien's arm roughly. "It is good to see you! I knew Captain Sisko would come and find us."

"Captain Sisko isn't here," O'Brien informed him. "Commander Dax is leading this search and rescue mission."

"Jadzia?" Martok inquired.

"Yes, she wouldn't rest until she found you … all of you," O'Brien said, looking at the other Klingons who were exchanging looks among themselves. He did not see Worf among the assembled Klingons. "Where's Worf?" he asked tentatively, fearing the answer to his question would be that Worf had not survived the crash.

"He is in the cavern," Martok replied. "He was injured during the crash."

"Well, let's get everyone to the shuttlecraft," O'Brien ordered. "Let's go get Worf," he told Martok.

The two Klingons who have initially suggested Martok perform hegh'bat voluntarily went to carry Worf to the shuttlecraft. They both thought that it was the least they could do to thank Jadzia for relentlessly searching for them in the Badlands.

"Chief, I think you should delay reporting Worf's condition to Jadzia."

O'Brien agreed. He understood what Martok meant. Jadzia had her hands full and should not be concerned with Worf. The Klingons were brought to sickbay when they arrived on the Defiant. Julian was shocked to see Worf's immobile body. "What happened?" he asked Martok.

"He was pinned down by a beam when the Jem'Hadar ship crashed."

"I'll have him up in no time," Julian said, setting off to work. The nurse in sickbay started mending the other Klingons including Martok while O'Brien headed to the bridge.

"Shuttlecraft secure," Nog informed Jadzia.

"Good. Take us out of here ensign." Jadzia was relieved to know that part of their mission was complete. She just hoped that they could make it to DS9 with no further hitches. She was tapping on her console, debating on whether she should call and see how Worf was doing. Her debate ended when O'Brien entered the bridge.

"I gather your rescue mission was successful?"

"Seven Klingon warriors on board Commander. They're a bit grumpy for being thrown about in the Jem'Hadar ship when they crashed." O'Brien tried hard not to let Jadzia catch on that Worf was in bad shape.

"Well, soon we'll be back on DS9 and they can sing about their gallant effort of destroying the Jem'Hadar shipyard. Ooh, I just hope I don't have to drink too much bloodwine."

Julian had Worf beamed immediately to the Infirmary when they arrived at DS9 hours later. He was quite worried that Worf had not regained consciousness. All his internal organs were working thanks to brak'lul, the redundancy in Klingon physiology. But Worf had somehow fallen into a coma due to his concussion. He placed neural stimulators on Worf's forehead hoping it would rouse him. Now all he could do was wait.

Jadzia was still on the Defiant's bridge when General Martok got there.

"Jadzia," Martok bellowed. "I thank you for coming to get us."

"It was my pleasure, General," she replied. "I believe you and Worf would be singing all night about your successful mission. Just don't keep us out too late. I have a surprise waiting for him at home."

Jadzia had not noticed that Martok had fallen silent.

"Jadzia," Martok said slowly.

"Where's Worf?"

"He was badly injured when we crashed on the asteroid."

Jadzia's eyes went blank when she heard this.

"Jadzia, I had asked Chief O'Brien not to mention this because I did not want it to interfere with your duty."

"Where is he?"

"He is in the Infirmary."

Jadzia leapt to her feet and headed to the Infirmary as fast she could. She wanted to know how Worf was.

"How is he Julian?"

"All his vital signs are strong but he is still unconscious. He has fallen into a coma. I have placed neural stimulators to snap him out of it."

"Is he going to make it?" Jadzia asked, frightened she would lose him after all.

"I can't say. All we can do is wait."

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead."

Jadzia sat next to Worf's biobed holding his hand. She was not counting the hours that passed hoping that any minute he would open his eyes. She bravely fought the urge to cry knowing that it would do no good.

"Worf," she whispered. "Don't make me a widow. Not now, not yet."

Sisko came in and gently tapped her shoulder.

"He has to make it Benjamin. He has to."

"He will," Sisko assured her. "He has good reasons to and two of them are here on the station."

Jadzia looked up and it suddenly dawned on her what could possibly help Worf.

"Thanks Benjamin. You have just given me a brilliant idea."

"What is that?"

"A way to reach out to Worf."

It was Kira's turn to babysit Ka'riza. She had done it many times before with Kirayoshi and felt that she was quickly becoming an aunt to a growing number of children. She was gently swaying Ka'riza when Jadzia entered.

"Hello there," Kira greeted Jadzia. "You have got a very adorable little daughter."

"Thanks," Jadzia replied, beaming with pride. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, not at all. I quite enjoyed caring for her. Here you go." Kira gently handed Ka'riza over to Jadzia. "I heard about Worf. I'm sure he'll be up in no time. If you need a babysitter, anytime at all …"

"Yes," Jadzia acknowledge with a smile. "Ka'riza has her Aunt Nerys. Thanks again."

"Ok, I think I'll leave you two now. Just call me if you need me."

"I will."

After Kira had left, Jadzia told Ka'riza that they had found Worf. Ka'riza waved her little balled fists as if to cheer her father's return. Jadzia laughed at Ka'riza's reaction. "You and me both are glad he's back."

Jadzia arrived at the Infirmary with Ka'riza in her arms. Ezri was first to speak. "Jadzia, what are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Ka'riza should be resting, too," Julian added, seeing the baby in Jadzia's arms.

"I know. I won't be here too long. I just wanted to introduce Ka'riza to her father."

Julian was about to comment how futile that would be given Worf's condition but Ezri picked up quickly what Jadzia was trying to do. "That's a good idea," Ezri said. "Children have a great way of bonding with their parents simply by being near them."

Jadzia smiled and took Ka'riza into the inner room. "Worf, my love, I know you can hear me. I want you to know that our baby is here. I've named her Ka'riza and she's as beautiful as we imagined our baby would be. I'm sure she would grow up just as honorable and courageous as you." She waited for some indication that he heard her before placing Ka'riza on Worf's chest. "Ka'riza, this is your father." The baby wobbly lifted her head, seemingly trying to get a better look of her father. Jadzia almost cried seeing this touching scene between father and daughter.

"Jadzia," Ezri called from behind. "Julian would like you to go home and rest. We'll look after him in the meantime. And you'll be the first to know if anything changes."

"All right," Jadzia acceded, lifting her daughter. "The minute he awakes …"

"We'll let you know," Ezri assured her.

Jadzia awoke to the sound of crying from the other room. She swiftly got up, knowing that Ka'riza was hungry and needed a change. "There you go," she said, expertly taking care of Ka'riza. Before long, she had hummed her baby back to sleep. She watched for a moment at her daughter's contented care-free face before going to get her own breakfast. She was sipping her raktajino when her door chime rang.

"Enter," she intoned, walking toward the door. "General Martok."

"Jadzia," Martok greeted her. "Captain Sisko told me about your daughter. May I see her?"

"She's asleep right now. But you may see her."

Jadzia led Martok to see Ka'riza. Martok beamed with pride. "Worf would be very proud." A short silence hung between them as both thought of Worf. "He will be all right Jadzia."

"Thanks for bringing him back home," Jadzia said. She knew that Martok had defied Klingon tradition for bringing back Worf.

"I made a promise that he would return to you, I just did not think it would be like this," Martok said sadly. "Two of my officers had asked me to perform hegh'bat but I would not hear of it."

"I know," Jadzia replied, knowing how difficult it was for him not to perform the ritual suicide on Worf. "I would understand if you did it because Worf could no longer stand and fight his enemies but I'm grateful that you did not. You have returned him to us and given him a fighting chance to live. All we can do now is wait for him to regain consciousness."

Martok had no words left to say. He just hoped that Worf pulled through.

When Jadzia arrived at the Infirmary, Julian was busily running analytic scans on the female Changeling and Odo's morphogenic matrices. He had spent the entire night searching for answers to what was causing the disease on the Founders. He knew he had limited knowledge of Changeling physiology but hoped to find some clue as to how to cure the disease.

"Hello Julian," Jadzia greeted him.

"Oh, hello Jadzia," Julian replied a bit startled. "Is it morning already?"

Jadzia nodded. "Now it's my turn to tell you to go get some rest."

Julian nodded meekly. "Don't you have to be at Ops?" he asked before leaving.

"No, not today. Kira is taking my shift and Leeta is watching over Ka'riza for me so I can be here. Has there been any change?"

Julian shook his head sadly. "I wish I could do more for him."

"I know," Jadzia whispered. "Have you found anything new about what's ailing the Founders?" she asked, changing the subject. She looked at what he was working on.

"No, I just can't seem to find anything. It's similar to when Odo was having trouble maintaining his density. And yet it is different. I'm really boggled."

"May I take a look?"

"Sure, you're more than welcome," he replied a bit puzzled by her request.

"It will give me something to do while I'm here," she explained.

Shortly after Julian left, Ezri popped in. "Hello Jadzia. Is Julian here?"

"You just missed him."

"Oh," Ezri whispered with a hint of disappointment.

"Were you suppose to have breakfast with him?"

"Oh no, it's just that … well, I …"

Jadzia waited with a smile while Ezri struggled to come up with an excuse. "You know, I always tried to find an excuse to see Worf when we were just friends," she confided. "Whether it be a Klingon opera or a calisthenics exercise, I'd be happy just to be able to have him all to myself. That's where my knowledge of Klingon culture came in handy. But I take it you two are past the 'just being friends' stage?"

Ezri blushed. "He's such a sweet person."

"Have you told Nerys? The last time I talked with her, she was planning to introduce you to a certain Bajoran officer."

"I've completely forgotten about that," Ezri said, crinkling her nose.

"Well, I think she's picked up hints of you and Julian by now. So, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Ezri said as she prepared to leave. "Has there been any change in Worf's condition?"

Jadzia shook her head.

"Do you want company?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I have work to do."

Jadzia was absorbed looking at her PADD that she did not notice a slight movement from Worf. She stood up trying to get her circulation back. When she turned to look at him, she noticed his hand shift. She rushed to his side and held his hand. Slowly Worf opened his eyes.

"Hello, my love," she greeted him sweetly.

Worf stared blankly at her. It took him a moment to focus his eyes at what was before him. "Where am I?" he finally managed to say.

"You're on DS9," she answered tentatively, reaching for a tricorder and scanning Worf's vital signs. "Do you know who I am, Worf?"

"You are my doctor," he answered. Worf saw Jadzia's eyes widen. He reached for her hand and smiled. "You are my par'machkai."

Jadzia sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that, Worf," she said, punching him lightly on his shoulder. "For a moment there I thought you had no recollection of who you were or who I was."

"How could I forget you?"

"You'd better not," she teased.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was when we went into the Badlands to avoid the Jem'Hadar ships. We took a direct hit and the ship lost power forcing us to crash on one of the asteroids." Worf concentrated hard trying to recall what happened next.

"We went on a search and rescue mission to find you on the Defiant. We found you , General Martok and the other Klingon survivors. General Martok told me how he would not leave you behind nor perform hegh'bat." Jadzia sat next to him on the biobed stroking his broad shoulders.

"He has a right to do so," Worf explained.

"Yes, I know. But I'm glad he did not go through with it. I don't think I want to find you only to learn that I've lost you forever."

"Jadzia, I am sorry for scaring you like that. I hope it does not affect your pregnancy."

"Worf, my love, I'm no longer pregnant. Which reminds me, this is the very first time you have broken your promise to me."

Worf looked at her quizzically, slow to perceive what she was getting at.

"You promised to be by my side when our baby arrives," she continued.

"You've given birth?" Worf stated the obvious.

"Yes, she's very beautiful Worf."

"A daughter?" he inquired.

Jadzia nodded. "You aren't disappointed are you?"

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "No," he repeated with more conviction. "I have a son and now I have a daughter. You have made my life complete." He raised his right hand and cupped her left cheek. "I did not mean to miss her arrival," he said remorsefully.

Jadzia pressed her index finger on his lips. "I know. And I'm sure Ka'riza doesn't mind."

"Ka'riza?"

"Yes, that's her name. I hope you don't mind that I named her that."

"It s a beautiful name. Where is she now?" There was a glint in Worf's eyes as he imagined what their baby looked like.

"She's at home. Leeta is watching over her while I'm here watching over you. I could go get her."

"No, it can wait. When can I go home?"

"Well, I think you can go now. But let's wait until Julian returns."

"Jadzia," he started to protest. Klingons hated being confined to sickbay. But Jadzia silenced him with a kiss.

"Odo," Kira called him as she entered his quarters.

"Hello Nerys," he greeted cheerily.

"Have you seen the female Changeling?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I talked with her about the Founders and the Great Link. I could not convince her that there is nothing to fear from humanoids, or as she prefers to call them solids."

"I think that centuries of distrust can't easily be put aside."

"I suppose so," he agreed ruefully. " If Dr. Bashir is successful in finding a cure for the Founders' disease, perhaps we can bridge the gap."

Kira nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure Julian can figure something out."

"It should be soon. Before the Dominion can launch an attack to rescue her."

"The destruction of the Jem'Hadar shipyard has bought us some time."

Odo crossed his arms across his chest. "For how long?"

"Come on Odo, stop being pessimistic." Kira moved closer to him.

"Perhaps you are right," Odo brightened up a bit.

Weyoun-7 was beside himself with anger when Damar returned without the female Founder.

"How could you fail?" he demanded in a huff.

"I had no choice," Damar defended himself. "It was an ambush. They knew we would come charging to overtake the Klingon ship that took her. The Klingons, Romulans and the Defiant were waiting for us. The fleet of Jem'Hadar ships you sent with me were all destroyed. My fleet of Cardassian ships barely even escaped."

"We must launch another attack," Weyoun-7 insisted. "We must rescue the Founder."

"We'll need more ships first," Damar replied.

"How's the patient doing?" Julian asked as he entered the Infirmary.

"He's been asking when he could be allowed to go home since he woke up," Jadzia replied pleasantly.

"Well Worf, I think you're ready to go home," Julian declared.

"Thank you doctor."

"Thanks Julian," Jadzia seconded.

Worf got up a bit wobbly on his feet at first but quickly regained his balance. Julian watched as the two left. He was pleased that Worf had reawakened from his coma. "They both deserved a chance to enjoy having a family amid this war," he thought. He took one last look out the door before turning to his console to work further on solving the mystery of the Founder's disease.

"Oh hello Jadzia," Leeta greeted her, catching a glimpse of Worf behind her. "Commander Worf, welcome back."

"How's Ka'riza?"

"She's doing fine but I think she needs a change soon."

"May I see her," Worf interrupted.

"Of course, Worf," Jadzia replied.

"Well, I'll leave you now," Leeta excused herself.

"Thank you, Leeta," Jadzia said gratefully. "I don't know how I would have managed without your help."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I enjoyed watching over her. She's such an adorable baby."

After Leeta had left, Jadzia followed Worf into Ka'riza's room. Worf was bent over Ka'riza's crib with his thumb firmly gripped by her small hand.

"She is a strong child," Worf said, looking up at Jadzia. "I wish I was here when you gave birth," he continued ruefully.

"Worf, the important thing is you're here now," she assured him. "But if it would make you feel any better, then I'm assigning you to changing duties."

"I accept," he replied resoundingly, grinning from ear to ear.

Admiral Ross arrived at DS9 unannounced. Kira hid her surprise when she saw him arrive at Ops and proceed to Captain Sisko's office. She signaled one of the officer on-duty to take her post as she headed off to find Odo.

"Odo, Admiral Ross is here," she told him.

"Here? Why? Do you think he knows that we have the female Changeling on the station?"

"I don't know yet. He went to see Captain Sisko."

"He should not find out," Odo said with concern.

"Don't worry Odo. I came here not to alarm you but just to let you know what's up. I would've just told you over my combadge but I thought it necessary to tell you in person."

"Thank you, Nerys," Odo replied, smiling at the woman he loved.

"Well, I'd better get back to Ops before anyone misses me."

"Admiral Ross," Sisko greeted him as he entered. "What a surprise to see you."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Sisko raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"I've heard about your covert mission," Admiral Ross stated.

"What covert mission?" Sisko asked, feigning ignorance.

"The mission to destroy the Jem'Hadar shipyard. I've convinced Starfleet to let this one slide. Benjamin, we are in one team you know. You must inform us of your plans."

"Oh," Sisko replied, relieved to learn that the real secret mission had not been discovered. "I couldn't wait, I had to act while the iron was hot."

"What's your next move? Now that the Dominion-Cardassian alliance is weakened, we can push the Dominion further if not back to the Gamma Quadrant and quell the Cardassians."

"Admiral Ross," Sisko biding for time. "I don't think we have the fighting force to do that."

"Benjamin, this is the time to act!"

"So you want the Defiant to lead the attack?"

"Yes."

"How many more lives must we lose to this war?"

"We didn't start this war!"

"Yes, but perhaps we should find ways to end it," Sisko hinted.

"There is no reasoning with the Dominion. The only way to end this war is to destroy them. I don't think the Klingons can hold out much longer. The Romulans have remained on our side but if they should see the Federation's hesitation to act, they may just switch sides."

"They won't," Sisko guaranteed. "They've got far too much at stake now. Admiral, I think you should try convincing the Federation to find other ways to end this war."

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Admiral Ross inquired.

"Let's just say I've had a vision," Sisko said with a grin.

Jadzia was headed to Ops when Kira caught up with her.

"Jadzia," Kira called her.

"Nerys, shouldn't you be at Ops?" Jadzia asked her friend.

"Yes, but I had to tell Odo that Admiral Ross is here."

"Here … do you think he knows that we have the female Changeling?" Jadzia asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so. Where's Worf?"

"Oh, he's babysitting today. You should see him with Ka'riza. He's just wonderful."

"I just can't imagine Worf taking care of a baby," Kira mused.

"Nerys!" Jadzia exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

"Oh, no offense. It's just that I always saw Worf as … well, I've just never seen the gentler side of him."

"Just because he doesn't show it as much doesn't mean he isn't," Jadzia replied.

They arrived at Ops in silence.

"Jadzia, I'm sorry," Kira apologized as they got off the turbolift.

"It's all right," Jadzia answered, turning to take one last look at Kira before heading to her station where Julian was waiting for her it seemed.

"Hello, Julian."

"Jadzia, I looked at what you were working on. Frankly, I make no sense of it."

"Oh, I was just tinkering with the idea that perhaps the problem wasn't biological but rather mathematical. I was running some multidimensional nonlinear mathematical analysis of the data you have when Worf woke up."

A flash of realization streaked across Julian's face. "You may be right. I must be concentrating on finding a compositional solution when perhaps it requires a mathematical solution. Can you continue with your analysis?"

"Sure, but it will take some time."

"Right about now, all I have is time."

"So what you're saying is that you've found a mathematical cure to the Founders' disease," Sisko said, tapping on the PADD that Jadzia and Julian presented him.

"Well not exactly a cure," Jadzia replied. "More of an explanation to what is happening to them. I've been able to work out a set of differential equations based on the data that Julian has from both Odo and the female Changeling. Then I applied Chaos Theory which states that minor changes can cause huge fluctuations. My hypothesis is that each time a Changeling breaks from the Great Link, he or she uses this set of equations to define individuality; kind of like an attractor to gather up all the pieces. The fluctuations arise when a small change occurs, like when the separating Changeling takes a piece of another Changeling. Because that piece isn't naturally part of the Changeling, it tends to break away which explains why the female Changeling can not hold her form without consciously reconstructing herself."

Sisko was trying hard to comprehend the profound explanation he just heard. Seeing his confusion, Julian jumped in to explain further.

"What she means is that since the Changelings are not naturally solids, they have to construct themselves to take humanoid forms. But since they have pieces that aren't inherent to them, it makes it harder to retain solid form at longer periods of time than the regeneration cycle."

"So, they have to regenerate much sooner?" Sisko asked.

"Either that or be made aware to compensate for the difference," Jadzia answered. "Chaos Theory emphasizes on the overall behavior of a system thus giving predictability in an otherwise unstable system. I think with that knowledge, the Changelings can cure themselves."

"Are you sure it would work?" Sisko asked with concern.

"In theory, it should but it's hard to say for sure," she replied.

Sisko pondered on what his next move would be. It was quite obvious. "Well, I guess the best way to test your theory is to go to the Gamma Quadrant, Old Man," he said after considering his options. "Assemble all the senior officers in the wardroom in an hour."

"Aye, Captain."

"Worf, what are you doing?" Jadzia asked, looking at father and daughter on the floor.

"I was teaching her how to crawl," he replied, getting up to his feet.

"She's a bit too young for that don't you think?" she asked as she went to pick up Ka'riza from the floor.

"It's never too early to teach her. Besides, she is quite strong enough I think."

"Worf, don't rush her," she warned.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Benjamin has asked all senior officers to meet at the wardroom. I've already asked Leeta to babysit for us. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll join you as soon as she arrives."

Worf picked up his sash and slung it over his uniform. "What is this about?"

"You'll see."

Jadzia waited expectantly for Leeta's arrival. She was not expecting Quark to be with her though.

"Quark," she greeted him when he entered after Leeta.

"Hello Jadzia, I brought this for your baby," he said, handing her a Ferengi baby rattle.

"Thanks, Quark. Oh, I don't think you've met Ka'riza. Ka'riza meet uncle Quark."

Quark took a look at the baby in her arms. He had been waiting for an opportune time to come see the baby. "She's beautiful. I'm glad she doesn't look like Worf."

"Quark!" Leeta gasped.

"It's all right, Leeta. Quark, she hasn't formed her ridges yet. She will as she grows up."

"I think you should be going," Leeta interrupted, taking Ka'riza from Jadzia's arms.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice. You know where everything is …"

"Yes, now go," Leeta nudged her out the door.

"Commander, are you certain that will help?" Odo asked skeptically, looking at the equations on the viewscreen.

"Yes," Jadzia replied. "I suspect that due to the vast number of Changelings in the Great Link, there have been a degradation in individual composition of a Changeling when one separates from the link."

"Odo has joined the Great Link and yet he is not affected," Kira stated.

"Yes. But Odo was only there for a moment. And besides, at that time it was a limited link. He therefore did not disperse himself too much to have suffered any lasting effect."

"In other words, each time a Changeling separates from the Link the greater the chance of collecting the wrong pieces," Julian added.

"Captain, how can we be sure that once we have given them the 'cure' that the war would end?" Worf inquired.

"There are no guarantees, Mr. Worf. All we can do is lay down our cards at the poker table and hope we win with this hand. Colonel Kira, you're in charge of the station. Everyone else, prepare for a trip to the Gamma Quadrant."

"Won't the Jem'Hadar ships destroy us before we even find the Changelings?" O'Brien asked warily.

"We'll be taking the female Changeling as our insurance of safe passage. Chief, I need you to make adjustments on the Defiant to prevent them from transporting her off the ship."

"Aye, Captain," O'Brien acknowledged. "I can keep a transporter lock on her at all times."

"Captain, is it wise to take all senior officers on this mission?" Worf asked warily.

Sisko knew what prompted this from his Strategic Operations Officer. "I need everyone for this mission," he replied. "I'm sure Colonel Kira can hold down the fort while we're away. Anything else?" Sisko took one look around the room. "All right then, we leave tomorrow at 0800."

Odo went to see the female Changeling after the meeting. He tried not to give away much of the plan as he spoke with her. She was not at all confident that his friends were really doing this to help.

"Why would they help us?" she challenged Odo.

"Because they want this war to end."

"Odo, have you been so blinded that you do not see what they really are planning. They want to destroy us! All solids are our enemies!"

"No, not all," Odo defended his friends. "I think it is time to put aside our differences and end this war."

"Why should we?" she asked condescendingly. "Odo, I do not see why you continually refuse to accept who you are. You are one of us, you must join us."

"I do not refuse to accept who I am. I just think that what you are doing is unjust."

"And what the solids did to us was just?" she countered angrily.

"You can't judge all solids by whatever it was that some had done in the past," he reasoned.

"You are much too young to understand."

Odo saw that it was a futile effort to convince her that his friends were sincerely helping. He walked away dejected. At the corridor, he saw Kira.

"Hello Odo," Kira greeted him. "I was just on my way to see you. What's wrong?"

Odo shook his head slowly.

"You talked with her?"

"Yes," he replied. "But I could not convince her that we are trying to help. She is convinced that Captain Sisko and the rest are planning to destroy the Great Link."

"Maybe we can convince the other Changelings," Kira said optimistically.

"I hope you are right."

Note from the fanfic author(15 March): I am eager to share what I have written so far so I'll leave this semi-finished at this point. I'll post the rest when I've gotten it down on paper … or in this case, in e-paper. ?:-)


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it Benjamin?" Jadzia inquired. She had sensed that he wanted to talk with her after the meeting so she lingered behind.

"I don't know Old Man," Sisko replied, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"Are you having second thoughts about helping the Founders?"

"No, it's not that. I just am uneasy because I haven't had a vision from the Prophets."

"Since when did you need their approval for missions?" she asked jokingly. She realized too late that he wasn't in a joking mood.

"When we launched the attack on Cardassia, the Prophets tried to warn me not to go. I didn't understand them then but that was what they wanted. They knew what would happen to the wormhole … and to you."

"Well, maybe this is the right thing to do," Jadzia reasoned. "They must see that this mission is the right thing to do so they're letting us continue with it. I know it isn't easy Benjamin. The wormhole aliens haven't exactly been speaking in our terms but they may be silent because they have nothing to say."

"I hope so," Sisko said, looking at his old friend. "I think Worf was objecting to you being on this mission earlier."

Jadzia nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand."

Jadzia didn't see Worf until after his duty shift. She had barely put Ka'riza back in her crib when she heard the door open. "Hello, my love," she greeted him as she entered the living room.

He had his back to her and merely nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her. Jadzia knew exactly what was weighing heavily on his mind. "Worf, do you want to talk about it?"

Worf turned to look at his wife. "I would rather if you did not join the mission tomorrow."

"Worf, Benjamin needs me on this one," she answered purposely.

"I do not see why you are needed."

"You have got to be kidding," she said incredulously. "I am the only one who can explain the finer details of my theory."

"Can't Julian do it for you?"

Jadzia paused momentarily and regarded her husband. "Worf, why don't you want me to go?" she asked though she already knew why.

"I am just concerned for your safety," he sighed. "And for Ka'riza's future."

"I'm doing this for her," she emphasized. "I know it's risky but if we're successful in convincing the Changelings to end this war, it would mean a better future for all of us."

Worf mulled over her statement. "Then I'll do all I can to help," he acceded.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said, winking at him.

Worf was in Ka'riza's room when Kira arrived.

"Good morning, Nerys," Jadzia greeted warmly. "Would you like a raktajino?"

"No," Kira replied. "I already had one with Odo earlier. Where's Worf?" She looked around the room for him.

"He's with Ka'riza. I'll go get him." Jadzia entered the room just as Worf had taken off something from his sash and slid it under Ka'riza pillow. She knew what it was and decided not to ask him why as he stood to leave the room.

"I will be on the Defiant," he said as he passed her.

Jadzia went over to Ka'riza's crib to tuck her in. "We'll be home soon," she said, kissing her sleeping baby on the cheek.

"Is the female Changeling secure?" Sisko asked from the Captain's chair.

"Aye, Sir," Worf replied.

"All right Old Man, you know where we're going," he addressed Jadzia.

"Here we go," she said.

Upon arriving at the Gamma Quadrant, the Defiant was quickly surrounded by five Jem'Hadar attack ships. The only reason the ships have not fired on it was because their sensors showed two Founders on board.

"Hail them," Sisko ordered.

But before Jadzia could open a channel, three Jem'Hadar soldiers and another female Changeling beamed on board.

"Easy," Sisko cautioned his officers. "We are not here to fight."

"What is it that you want?" the female Changeling asked.

"To talk," Sisko replied. "I assume you know that we have Odo and another female Changeling on board."

"We are not interested in an exchange. We can easily destroy you and take them back with us."

"Listen to what they have to say," Odo interrupted, having just arrived on the bridge with the captive female Changeling.

"Very well."

The female Changeling listened intently as Jadzia presented her theory. She turned to look at Odo and the other female Changeling before addressing Captain Sisko. "What makes you think that we need this?"

"We know and have seen how it affects you," Sisko said. "We are here extending you our help."

"And in exchange?" the female Changeling inquired cynically.

"An end to the war between the Dominion and the Federation."

"We did not start this war."

"It doesn't matter who started it. What matters is to finally end it and bring peace between us."

"Release my fellow Founder and we will consider it."

"No," Sisko replied calmly. "I assure you she will not be harmed until you have decided."

The female Changeling paused to consider her options. "I must consult the Great Link. Relinquish your ship's helm to us and we will escort you to our homeworld."

"Commander," Sisko addressed Jadzia. "You don't mind do you?" Jadzia shook her head and moved away from her console as the Jem'Hadar soldier nearest her placed a device to scramble the readings after he had plotted the course to the Founders' homeworld.

"Since you would not release her," the female Changeling said, nodding toward the captive Changeling. "I require one of your officers in exchange. I assure you no harm will befall your officer." The female Changeling scanned the bridge for a suitable exchange. "Surrender the Klingon to us."

"No!" Jadzia objected.

"Commander Dax, stand down," Sisko ordered. He glared her to submission as the Jem'Hadar soldiers beamed away with Worf.

"I have your word he will not be harmed?" Sisko asked again.

"Yes," the female Changeling assured him before beaming away.

When they arrived at their destination, the female Changeling beamed onto the Defiant's bridge with Worf and two Jem'Hadar soldiers. "I return your officer to you, unharmed. Now, I must ask you to release your captive."

"Do I have your word that we will not be attacked?" Sisko asked warily.

"Yes," the female Changeling assured him cooly.

Sisko motioned for Odo to deliver the captive female Changeling to the bridge. "Will you need us to beam down and explain Dax's theory?"

"No, at this point there is no need. I will return when I have the consensus of the Great Link on your proposal."

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," Sisko said, looking at his officers on the bridge. "Let's take turns on the bridge. Chief O'Brien and I will take the first shift."

Worf followed Jadzia to their quarters in silence.

"Worf, did they harm you in any way?" she asked with concern.

"No," he assured her. "I am just worried that your theory might not work."

"Worf, since when have you doubted my theories," she asked, hooking her arms around his neck. "I admit that there are still some rough edges but I'm certain my theory is right. I'm more concerned that they won't believe that we are doing this to help them and not destroy them."

Worf pulled away slightly to look at her face. "Shouldn't they think that?"

"I guess there is reason for them to doubt our intentions but I'm sure that if they'd just give my idea a shot, they'd be able to overcome their affliction."

"How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"I'm not Science Officer for nothing," she answered playfully. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"All right, what do you want to do then? Wait, I know …" Jadzia kissed him for a moment with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened widely as she realized something was not right. "Worf, what's the matter?"

"If your theory does not work, we would have come here in vain. The Dominion will surely destroy us all."

"Why are you so pessimistic about this all of a sudden?"

"I was just thinking that this might not have been a good idea. While I was on the Jem'Hadar ship I was thinking of you and Alexander. How I could have been killed without a fight and not being able to say goodbye to you …"

Jadzia drew away from Worf at that instant. "The female Changeling gave her word that you will not be harmed," she said, casting him a careful look. "Look, if you persist in this gloomy mood, I think I'd better leave you alone to mope."

"Where will you be?" he asked, watching her leave.

"In the mess hall. I'm hungry."

"Old Man," Sisko greeted Jadzia as she got on the bridge. "What are you doing here?"

Jadzia paced in front of Sisko wringing her hands. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Sisko and O'Brien watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Sisko asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"Yes," she said, looking up. "I'm not sure," she amended.

"What is this about?" Sisko asked.

"Worf isn't my husband," she blurted out. Seeing the shocked looks on both Sisko and O'Brien, she told them what had just happened. "He kept asking if my theory would work."

"Well, he is a worrier," O'Brien suggested.

"No, he's not Worf. When I kissed him, there was no warmth."

"Jadzia, are you sure?" Sisko asked.

"Benjamin, I know how my husband kisses me! And he's oblivious to Ka'riza's existence."

"Sisko to Odo," he slapped his combadge.

"Odo here."

"Meet me at Mr. Worf's quarters."

"Yes Captain. May I know why?"

"I'll let you know then."

Worf was surprised when he saw Jadzia, Sisko and Odo enter. Sisko had a phaser aimed at him.

"Captain, what is this all about?"

"You tell me."

Worf looked confused. He turned from Sisko to Jadzia. "Jadzia, what is this all about?" he asked again.

"What have you done to Worf?"

Worf looked at her with wide eyes. "I am Worf."

"No you're not. You're a Changeling posing as Worf."

The Changeling reverted to his usual humanoid form finding that his cover had been blown.

"What have you done to my First Officer?" Sisko demanded.

"He is fine. He will be returned to you if you will allow me to leave."

"Why were you here?" Sisko asked, too late as the Changeling beamed out.

Worf was beamed into the Defiant abruptly from the Jem'Hadar ship. He materialized to find Jadzia, Sisko and Odo in front of him. "Captain?" he asked, looking at the phaser aimed at him.

Sisko looked at Jadzia quizzically.

"How many children do you have?" Jadzia asked.

Worf looked puzzled by this question from her. "What?"

"Answer the question," she insisted.

"I have two children. One with K'Ehleyr and one with you."

"What is the name of our puqloD?" she asked. _Son_

"Is there a point to this?" he asked a bit vexed by the interrogation. He saw the grim look on her face and knew he had to answer. "We do not have a son. We have a daughter and her name is Ka'riza."

The trio relaxed when they heard his answer. "Welcome back Mr. Worf," Sisko greeted a bewildered Worf. "We'll be on our way. You two are assigned the next duty shift on the bridge, Old Man."

After Sisko and Odo had left, Worf was still pinned to his spot with a bewildered look. "What was that all about?"

"Oh Worf," Jadzia said, embracing him. "Before I tell you, give me a kiss." Worf complied with her wish gladly.

Jadzia told him about the Changeling who had assumed his identity to find out what their true intentions were for presenting her theory. Worf stood stoically as he listened how she discovered the deception.

"He did not harm you did he?" he asked with concern.

"No," she assured him. "But I did kiss him," she teased coyly.

Worf growled. He was unsure whether he disliked knowing that he had been easily replaced by a Changeling or that his replacement had kissed his wife.

"Worf, he doesn't kiss as well as you do."

He looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"jISagh." _I am serious_.

"Good!"

"Colonel Kira, Admiral Ross wishes to speak with you," an ensign informed her.

"I'll take it in Captain Sisko's office," she replied, heading for the office.

She tarried before answering. "Admiral Ross, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where Captain Sisko and the senior officers are."

Kira debated on whether or not to tell him. "Admiral, they are on a mission," she finally said.

"The Gamma Quadrant?" he asked.

Kira barely nodded in reply.

Admiral Ross had suspected that Captain Sisko had something up his sleeve the last time he was on DS9. He was certain of that now albeit too late. "By taking the Defiant into the Gamma Quadrant, he has risked losing this war!"

"No, Admiral. By taking this risk, he may have stepped toward ending it."

"And I suppose he wants a medal for this?".

Kira did not miss the sarcasm in his voice. "Admiral," Kira spoke evenly though she was quite riled. "At least we are finding alternatives to ending this war. Many lives have been lost and frankly I think neither side can keep this up much longer."

Her words carried much truth that Admiral Ross could not find a suitable retort. He found her a formidable opponent during the standoff between her team of Bajoran ships against the more powerful Romulans. Now he saw that she was equally as unyielding. "I just hope they make it safely back," he relented.

Kira was about to reply when she was interrupted by the ensign.

"Colonel, Cardassian ships are headed this way!"

"Red alert!" she ordered. She had hoped that the Cardassians did not have enough time to regroup and launch an attack until after the Defiant returned. She was busy giving orders to put up a good fight that she almost forgot Admiral Ross was still on-screen.

"Colonel," he called, reminding her. "My ship will be there in several hours, can you hang on until then?"

"Yes, Admiral. If it's a fight they want, then I'll give them one they will remember!"

The atmosphere was tense on DS9 as everyone waited for the onslaught of the Cardassian ships. All docked ships that was capable of fighting had been deployed. Kira watched as the Cardassian ships came within firing range.

"Fire!" she ordered the instant one of the nearest Cardassian ships fired on them.

"Old Man," Sisko greeted as she and Worf entered the bridge.

"Did we miss anything?" she asked.

"No."

"Captain, I believe it is our turn to keep watch," Worf stated.

"Great," O'Brien said, stretching his legs. "I was about to doze off just staring at that blank screen."

"I hope you have better luck," Sisko said. "The minute you see anything …'

"You'll be the first to know," she assured him.

Once Sisko and O'Brien had left, Jadzia sat on her console and started to tap on it. Worf watched her silently from where he was seated.

After some time, her idle tapping was bothering him. "Jadzia, do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized demurely. "How long do they have to take to decide?"

"I do not know."

"But Worf, we're giving them a solution to their problem. Who wouldn't want to take it if it meant the preservation of one's species?"

"They are suspicious of our motives. Perhaps they have never found 'solids' honorable."

"They haven't met you," Jadzia teased.

Worf could only shake his head in response. In even the tensest moments, Jadzia could find something to joke about.

"It was a joke," she said, thinking he missed it.

"I know. It is not funny but I knew it was a joke." Worf punched some commands on his station before walking over to where Jadzia was seated. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Worf, my love I know you do. Now stop that. You're scaring me. Let's think on the positive side."

Worf sighed and looked at the blank screen in front of them. "The Changelings have distrusted humanoids for so long. They may not be able to transcend that. Or maybe they have enjoyed conquest far too long that they find withdrawing distasteful."

Jadzia regarded her brooding husband. She stood and took his arms to wrap around her. "Worf, I still think that we can find peace. I'm sure not all Changelings are distrustful of humanoids. Look at Odo, he is our friend."

Just at that instant, the female Changeling beamed onboard. It took Worf and Jadzia by surprise that they broke from their embrace awkwardly.

"Dax to Sisko," she said, slapping her combadge.

"What is it Old Man?"

"Benjamin, please come to the bridge."

"I'm on my way."

Worf stood guardedly. It seemed odd to him that the female Changeling would beam in without Jem'Hadar soldiers this time. Jadzia, however, had not noticed.

"Is Odo coming as well?" the female Changeling asked.

"I could call him. Dax to Odo."

"Yes Commander, Odo here."

"Could you please come to the bridge."

"I'm on my way."

"We would like Odo and you to come to the surface," the female Changeling invited, turning to Jadzia.

"Why?" Sisko asked.

"We would like to know more about your Commander's theory," she replied.

"Captain, I think I should accompany them," Worf interrupted.

"There is no need for that. I assure you she will not be harmed," the female Changeling stated matter-of-factly, facing the Klingon.

"Mr. Worf, I'm sure she can manage without you," Sisko said, trying to restrain his First Officer.

Worf scowled deeply. He could only watch as his wife disappeared from view with her usual winsome smile. Deep inside he was steaming for being helpless. It was bad enough that he was replaced earlier by one of the Changelings but now they had taken his wife.

"Mr. Worf," Sisko said, putting his hand over his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"Of course, Captain," he said, hoping that by saying so he can believe it.

"Well, if you need company during your watch," Sisko started to say.

"Captain, I can manage this shift alone. Get some rest, Captain."

Sisko knew Worf was worried for Jadzia's safety. He was, too. Silently he hoped that the female Changeling keeps her word. "Mr. Worf, when Dr. Bashir and Ezri comes, I want you to take your rest," Sisko said. "And that's an order," he added as he left the bridge.

Jadzia was amazed to see the vast ocean that surrounded the dusty barren piece of land that they transported onto. She was half-expecting to be in a lab when they arrived.

"Welcome to our world, Commander," the female Changeling said. "Now we shall put your theory to the test. We would like Odo to join the Great Link."

"What?" Jadzia blurted out with a hint of shock.

"If you are confident your theory would work, then there would be no problem with Odo joining," the female Changeling challenged.

Jadzia could find no words to reply with. If she objected then it would indicate that she doubted her theory. But she could not ask Odo to willingly infect himself with what was ailing the Changelings.

Sensing her quandary, Odo made the decision for her. He started to walk toward the edge of the island they were on only to be pulled back by Jadzia.

"Odo, you don't have to do this."

"I must, it's the only way to prove we are trying to help my people. Commander, I am confident your theory will work. You need not worry."

Jadzia was overwhelmed by Odo's confidence in her. She hugged him. "Thank you, Odo," she whispered into his ear. She watched as Odo merged with the Great Link and disappear from view.

The female Changeling followed him into the Great Link.

Left alone, Jadzia turned to her PADD and double checked her findings. The stakes were higher now and she knew there could be no room for error. She wasn't going to let Odo down. And she knew she couldn't face Nerys if her cure failed.

Julian and Ezri came to the bridge promptly for their watch duty.

"Hello, Worf," Ezri greeted sweetly.

Worf nodded gruffly.

"We'll take it from here," Julian said a bit dismissively.

"I would prefer to stay," Worf said. "If you don't mind," he added belatedly.

"Where's Jadzia?" Ezri finally asked, noting her absence on the bridge.

"She and Odo beamed to the surface. The Changelings wanted to speak with her about her theory."

"Oh," Julian and Ezri both muttered.

"Well, if you're not tired," Ezri said, breaking the awkward silence. "Then we don't have a problem with you staying."

"Thank you," Worf said gratefully.

"Mr. Worf," Sisko said, surprised to see him when he entered the bridge for his shift. "Didn't I give you a direct order to leave the bridge after your shift?"

Worf hesitated. "Yes, Captain," he acknowledged. He had forgotten all about it because he was so worried about Jadzia.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Worf alone."

Julian and Ezri headed out the door and ushered a bewildered O'Brien who had just arrived on their way out.

Once alone, Sisko turned to Worf. "You disobeyed a direct order, Mr. Worf!"

Worf knew he was going to be reprimanded for his insubordination. But it was well worth it. He had no intention of resting until his beloved Jadzia had returned. "Captain, I am willing to face a court-martial. Nothing, not duty or my career will ever come before Jadzia."

Sisko was silent. He was contemplating on whether to pardon Worf for his infraction. He knew first-hand what Worf was going through having been a husband himself.

Worf misread Sisko's silence. He knew he would be thrown in the brig. "Captain, I resign as your Strategic Operations Officer," he declared, taking off his combadge. He was about to take off his insignia when Jadzia appeared on the bridge.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in what she saw.

"Dax, welcome back," Sisko greeted her. "Mr. Worf had just disobeyed a direct order from me worrying about your safety," he explained.

"Worf," Jadzia said, walking to stand beside him. "You can't stay out of trouble while I'm away can you? Benjamin, please …"

"Forget it," Sisko said sternly.

"I have resigned my commission," Worf said.

Jadzia turned to look at Worf before turning back to Sisko. She felt helpless. She knew how important Starfleet was to Worf and couldn't believe he was throwing it all away.

Sisko regarded the couple. "No, Mr. Worf. You need not resign. I, too, was in your shoes once. I know how it feels to worry about a wife who is in danger."

Jadzia sighed a breath of relief.

"Perhaps now you would take your rest?" Sisko inquired.

"Yes, Captain," Worf said, glad that he had gotten away easily this time.

"By the way, where's Odo?" Sisko asked, noting his absence.

"The Changelings made him join the Great Link."

"But wouldn't that infect him with what was ailing the Changelings?" Worf asked the obvious.

"Yes," Jadzia confirmed. "But that was the only way they would even consider using my theory as a cure. I hesitated but Odo joined willingly. He was confident my theory would work."

"Then why did they beam you back up?" Sisko asked further.

"Well, they knew I needed rest so they decided to let me return and call for me again once they have finished whatever it is that they are doing."

"Well then, I guess you do need your rest. Go on, the Chief and I will stand watch."

Jadzia headed out while Worf lingered behind. "Thank you, Captain," he said sincerely.

"Just don't let it happen again," Sisko said sternly.

Worf nodded before following his wife out of the bridge.

"Are you in trouble?" Jadzia asked when Worf caught up with her.

"No," Worf answer curtly.

"Worf, my love," she said, hooking her arm in his. "Again you have proven that I come first above all else. But please try not to get in any more trouble. I wouldn't want to see you throw away your career in Starfleet."

Worf was silent. He knew he was so close to throwing it all away. "As you wish," he managed to say.

"Thank you. Besides, I love a man in uniform. Especially the color you're wearing."

Worf smiled and hugged his wife. "Then I will do my best to be worthy of this uniform."

It took longer than Jadzia expected. It was well into their shift when the female Changeling again appeared on the Defiant's bridge.

"It is time to test your cure," the female Changeling said nonchalantly. "Where is Captain Sisko?"

"Worf to Captain Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Please come to the bridge."

"I'm on my way."

Sisko was hoping to see Odo when he arrived on the bridge. "Where is Odo?" he asked, seeing that the female Changeling was alone.

"He is still in the Great Link. However, we would like you and Commander Dax to be present when he tries the cure you recommended."

"Can we take Dr. Bashir along as well?" Jadzia inquired, noting Worf's discomfort from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you may," the female Changeling agreed.

"Dax to Julian."

"Yes, what's up?"

"You've just been volunteered to come with us to the planet surface," she answered jokingly.

"I'll be right there."

"Mr. Worf, you're in charge of the Defiant," Sisko declared once Julian arrived.

"Yes, Captain."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jadzia teased as she disappeared from view.

On the little island amid the vast Great Link, the trio and the female Changeling waited for Odo to unlink. As he approached, Jadzia noted that the disease had progressed faster than she imagined judging from his appearance. His skin and clothing showed deterioration. Julian quickly whipped up his tricorder to scan Odo.

"This isn't good," he said with alarm.

Without hesitation, Jadzia set off to work to apply her theory. Hours passed and still no sign that Odo was healing. If anything, he looked worse. Only Jadzia's determination kept her from thinking about anything else.

"It has taken long enough," the female Changeling finally said. "Apparently your cure is no better than what our Vortas have tried."

"No, you have to give me some more time," Jadzia pleaded.

"No!" the female Changeling responded. "You have tricked us into thinking you are here to help us. But look at Odo, he is in worse condition than any one of us." The female Changeling turned to face Captain Sisko. "Know that this will not go unpunished!"

"We meant you no harm," Julian intoned. "We sincerely want to help you. You just have to give us another chance."

Sisko, Julian and Jadzia were preoccupied with reasoning with the female Changeling that they did not notice what was happening to Odo. He reverted to his gelatinous state, rippled several times before reforming into his humanoid form without any signs of the deterioration.

"Wait," Odo called out. All eyes turned to him in an instant.

"Odo!" Jadzia remarked with amazement. "You're cured!"

"Yes, Commander. I never doubted you." Odo stood and walked toward his friends.

The female Changeling was speechless. She could only stare at Odo as he approached her. "The cure Commander Dax has works."

"What deception is this?" the female Changeling said incredulously.

"It is no deception," Odo assured her. "Link with me and you will see that it is true."

The female Changeling hesitated before linking with Odo. When they broke the link, the female Changeling fell to the ground in weakened condition.

Julian rushed to her side to do a scan.

"It's all right Dr. Bashir. It will take some time before she heals like I did."

The trio waited patiently as hours passed. Then as Odo had before, the female Changeling turned into her gelatinous state, rippled several times before reforming her humanoid self.

Now that the cure had been proven to work, Sisko hoped that the Changelings would consider this as a peace offering. "I suppose peace talks are in order," he suggested.

"Colonel, we can't keep this up," a disconcerted officer said. "Our shields can't take much more and we're about to run out of ammunition."

"We can and we will!" Kira scolded the officer. "We're going to keep the Dominion at bay as long as we can until Admiral Ross and reinforcements comes."

"Colonel, we're being hailed," the ensign at the comm station announced.

"On screen."

The viewscreen came alive with the image of Weyoun and Damar. Both were surprised to see Kira and not Captain Sisko.

"Surrender the station or prepare to be destroyed," Weyoun hissed.

"I don't think you'd destroy the station," Kira said with an air of confidence.

"And why not?" Damar arrogantly asked.

"Because the Dominion would not dare harm a Founder." Kira saw Weyoun's reaction and knew she hit a nerve. She was aware that they could easily scan the station for the female Changeling's whereabouts, but she was hoping she could bluff her way. "Oh, and don't bother to scan the station. Chief O'Brien has placed her in a containment unit impervious to any scanning device so you won't be able to locate her on this station."

Weyoun and Damar conferred in private a moment.

"Colonel, you must see that it is useless to resist," Weyoun taunted. "Your shields won't hold up much longer. But if you truly wish to sacrifice all the people on the station, have it your way. Dominion soldiers will be boarding shortly and will show no mercy!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kira shouted back.

"Watch us," Damar said with a smile.

"And if should the Founder be harmed, we will claim that you were responsible," Weyoun added.

The viewscreen went blank at the end of the transmission. Kira felt weak and had to steady herself on the console in front of her. She was laden with the heavy burden of deciding whether or not to surrender the station. She felt the eyes of everyone in Ops on her. Their lives and all those on the station now rest on her hands. A part of her told her that Weyoun and Damar were only bluffing just as she was; that she must continue fighting. But another part of her couldn't bear sacrificing any more lives. She straightened herself and steeled her resolve. "Ensign, hail them," she started slowly.

Before the ensign could open a channel, he noticed the wormhole opening on his console. "Colonel, something's coming out of the wormhole. It's the Defiant!"

"On screen," Kira ordered.

The image of the Defiant coming out of the wormhole brought hope to everyone in Ops. It didn't last long though when they saw a Jem'Hadar ship hot in pursuit. Kira scrambled to the weapons station. She was about to aim torpedoes at the pursuing Jem'Hadar ship when the viewscreen was filled with a familiar face.

"Colonel Kira," Worf addressed her.

"Commander," Kira acknowledged. "I've got torpedoes aimed at the Jem'Hadar ship."

"No, it's not necessary," Worf said urgently. "They are not after us. We're here to call a cease-fire."

"What?" Kira asked with disbelief.

"I'll explain later. The Dominion-Cardassian forces are also being instructed to cease attacks on the station."

Kira turned to the officer who was scanning the tactical (?) station. He nodded in response to her unspoken question for confirmation. She could also clearly see from her station that both Jem'Hadar and Cardassian ships were retreating, heading back to Cardassia perhaps.

"Colonel, we'll be reaching DS9 in a while," Worf said.

"See you then."

Kira waited impatiently at Ops for Worf when the Defiant docked. She was pacing to and fro when the turbolift carrying Worf, Dr. Bashir and Ezri arrived.

"Colonel Kira."

"Good to have you back Commander Worf," she said. "And you, too," she added addressing Julian and Ezri.

The four of them walked into Captain Sisko's office to update Kira on the events since they left to find the Changelings' homeworld. Kira was in turn alarmed and relieved to learn that Odo had deliberately joined the Link to be infected with the disease and was cured.

"Are you certain Odo is fine," Kira asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Julian replied. "It took a while for the cure to take effect but once it did, he showed no signs of ever being afflicted with the disease."

"And by now the entire Great Link must be cured," Ezri presumed.

"Captain Sisko and Jadzia remained to negotiate a peace treaty with the Changelings," Worf finished off.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kira asked.

None of them had the answer.

"Well, at least this means that we're safe for now." Suddenly Kira remembered Admiral Ross was on their way to rescue DS9. "Worf, I think we should contact Admiral Ross, General Martok and the Romulans about this."

Worf agreed and they both relayed the message that a cease-fire was in effect until Captain Sisko and Dax returns with a negotiated peace treaty.

Both Worf and Kira were busy relaying the cease-fire information that they had not noticed the arrival of Dukat between two security officers at Ops.

"Colonel Kira, Commander Worf," the higher-ranked officer called their attention.

"Dukat!" Kira exclaimed as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"We found him in the temple trying to pry open the Orb," the officer related. "He must've transported onto the station somehow."

"What do you think you could accomplish by doing that?" Kira inquired.

"I wanted to destroy the Orbs and free the pah'wraiths," Dukat answered with a smug demeanor.

This angered Kira and she drew her phaser aiming it at him.

"Colonel," Worf said, restraining her. "He will be put on trial for war crimes … and this infraction."

"You don't understand," Kira reasoned.

"I do understand … you want vengeance. But for something he has only attempted to do? I think _I_ better deserve that privilege because he _had_ harmed Jadzia."

It was a tense moment while Kira battled to control her anger. "Take him to a holding cell, maximum security," she finally ordered, lowering her phaser. She realized that Worf was right. If Worf wasn't about to pounce on Dukat for what he did to Jadzia, then she had less reason to.

"You did the right thing," Worf assured her, taking her nod as agreement to his statement.

"I should not have left her in the Gamma Quadrant!" Worf said angrily, pacing back and forth in front of Ezri.

"Worf, would you stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

Worf stopped momentarily and glowered. "You need not watch me pace," he said wryly.

"Worf, I know you're worried about her. We all are. But I'm sure she's fine. She's not alone. Captain Sisko and Odo are with her."

"Yes, three against the entire Changeling populace."

Ezri sighed audibly. "They aren't fighting, they're negotiating a peace treaty."

"It's been days since we've left. How long does it take?"

"These things take time."

"I should have insisted that the peace talks be held here in the Alpha Quadrant," Worf insisted. "And why does she have to be involved?"

"Worf, you know that she is the best choice. After all she has Curzon's diplomatic skills and experience."

Worf finally stopped pacing and faced Ezri. She saw his tense facial expression and was worried he might turn violent. "You are right, thank you Counselor," he said after a long silence.

"Anytime, Worf," Ezri beamed, glad she could help. "You know," she continued. "The best thing you could do right now is to take good care of Ka'riza. She hasn't had much chance to spend time with you or Jadzia since she was born."

Worf saw her point. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Again, you are right. Thank you Ezri."

"So are you going home?"

"Yes," he acknowledge as he headed out.

"Well, if you need help changing her …"

"I am capable of doing that," he assured her before disappearing from view.

True to his word, Worf had spent all his off-duty hours with his daughter. He had even cut back on his duty shifts because he felt that he was imposing on Keiko or Leeta to watch over Ka'riza.

"Ka'riza," he called her, coaxing her to wobble her way to him in the living room. He was amazed at how fast she had grown. And he was glad that she seemed to smile a lot even when she fell and landed on her behind learning to walk. "bItlhaQ," he informed the smiling child. _You are funny._ "Instead of crying you smile. Perhaps you _have _inherited your mother's sense of humor."

"That's good to know," a voice said from behind father and daughter.

"Jadzia!" Worf was surprised to hear her voice. He stood up abruptly almost bumping Ka'riza who has managed to get close to him on wobbly feet.

"Hello my love," Jadzia said sweetly with her most beautiful smile.

Worf gave her a hug. "Welcome back!"

"I see you've missed me," she teased him. "How's Ka'riza?" She picked up her daughter who instinctively hugged her back.

"She is growing up so fast."

"Yes she is, isn't she? And I see you've managed to teach her to walk."

"Yes," he said with pride. "And soon she will be talking."

"Oh I can't wait to hear her first words," the proud mother beamed. "I think she has your strength and my inquisitiveness. If that's the case, then she'll be getting into all sorts of mischief."

"I am ready," Worf said confidently.

"I'm sure you are," she said. Jadzia tried to take her combadge away from Ka'riza who had managed to grab it and found it an interesting item to play with. "Ka'riza, this is not a toy," she warned the little girl, giving Ka'riza a little ball instead to play with.

"I assume the peace negotiations had gone well?" Worf finally inquired.

"Yes. There are still some details to be worked out but it won't be long before it is signed and this war with the Dominion is finally over."

"I was worried when I have not heard from you for days since we left the Gamma Quadrant."

"Yes, Ezri told me."

"You have spoken with Ezri?"

Jadzia nodded. "We shared a turbolift ride on my way here. I'm sorry I had not tried to contact you but I was busy with the peace negotiations. It wasn't easy convincing them that we had no intentions of retaliating or any future intentions of ever destroying the Founders' Great Link. I'm just glad Odo was there and he lent his experiences with us for the past years as testimonial of our good intentions." Jadzia stood up carrying her yawning daughter. "It doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking of you and Ka'riza."

"I know," Worf said quietly. "I think Ka'riza needs her nap. I can take over while you get some rest, you must be very tired." He stood up and lifted Ka'riza off of Jadzia's lap but she squirmed in his arms. She extended her arms reaching out to her mother.

"Thanks, Worf. But I think I'd like to spend some time with you. I missed you both." Jadzia extended her arms waiting for Worf to pass Ka'riza back to her.

Ka'riza was becoming impatient and insistent on returning to her mother's arms that she had began to flail her arms. Then out of nowhere, she uttered her first word. "SoS!" she demanded. _Mother!_

Both Worf and Jadzia blinked incredulously at their daughter.

"Did she just …."

"Yes, I think she did. She just called me SoS." Jadzia leapt to her feet and took Ka'riza in her arms. "Worf, she has just said her first word."

Worf looked on, pleased that Jadzia had not missed this moment. He saw tears in her eyes as she kissed little Ka'riza.

"And who is he?" she asked Ka'riza, pointing to Worf.

Ka'riza's turned her head and looked at her father. "vav!" she said definitively, pointing at him. _Father._

"majQa'" Jadzia said. _Well done!_ "Oh, Worf, this is such a great day. The war is over, I'm home with you and Ka'riza has spoken her first words."

"Yes, it is a good day. malop." _We celebrate._

Worf was about to get something to commemorate the day when the door chime rang.

"Enter," Jadzia said.

At the door were Julian and Ezri.

"Hello Jadzia, Worf," Ezri greeted. "And hello to you, too, little Ka'riza."

"We were wondering if you would both like to have dinner with us," Julian invited.

"Thank you Dr. Bashir. We were just about to celebrate ourselves."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Julian inquired, watching Ezri as she took Ka'riza from Jadzia. "Taking care of children comes naturally to her," he noted silently.

"Ka'riza just said her first words," Jadzia replied, still beaming with pride over her daughter's latest accomplishment.

"What did she say?" Ezri asked.

"I'll show you," Jadzia said, taking Ka'riza from Ezri's arms. "Ka'riza, tell me again. Who is he?"

Ka'riza looked around first trying to discern the other people in the room with her parents. But then she decided to look at the person her mother was pointing to. She knew who it was and said so. "vav!" she declared with as radiant a smile as her mother's.

"vav?" Julian asked, wrinkling his brows.

"It's Klingon for father," Worf explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ezri exclaimed.

"And she can say 'mother', too," Jadzia continued. "Ka'riza, who am I?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"SoS!" Ka'riza replied unequivocally.

"I can't believe it … it takes human children longer to start speaking," Julian said.

"Doctor, Ka'riza is not a human child," Worf reminded him.

"Well, now all you have to do is teach her the words in Trill," Ezri said.

"Yes. Oh, I can't wait until she starts talking. And according to Worf, she has inherited my sense of humor."

Everyone laughed except for Worf. He looked a bit offended but after a short moment joined in the laughter.

"Would you both join us in our celebration?" Jadzia invited.

"We actually came to invite you to dinner," Ezri reminded her. "But I guess we could change our plans," she said, looking at Julian for agreement.

"Oh, of course," Julian piped in.

"It's settled then," Worf said, heading to get the bloodwine that he had been saving for a special occasion.

After dinner, Ezri and Julian stayed a while until Ka'riza's yawn announced that it was well into the night.

"It was a wonderful evening," Ezri said as she and Julian prepared to leave. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Julian seconded.

"What a day … what a wonderful day," Jadzia said, returning to the living room after putting Ka'riza to sleep.

"jISov," Worf acknowledged. _I know_.

"Watching her sleep so peacefully, it makes me forget all that we have been through since this war with the Dominion began. All the uncertainty, the friends we've lost …"

"And because of you," Worf interrupted her. "The war is over … and Ka'riza won't have to spend time with strangers anymore. We will be here to take care of her."

"Well, I wouldn't consider Nerys, Leeta and Ezri strangers," she teased.

"You know what I mean," he said a bit vexed.

"I was just teasing," she said, nestling her head on his shoulder. "And to think I almost missed hearing Ka'riza's first words."

"I apologize for not teaching her in Trill."

Jadzia lifted her head and saw the sincerity in Worf's face. "It's all right my love. I'll teach her and in time she'll be fluent in many languages. Who knows, she might even become a diplomat."

"Like Curzon?"

"Perhaps," Jadzia said dreamily. "But we are in agreement that we will let her decide her own destiny, right?"

"HIja'" _Yes._ Worf had learned that much from his experience raising Alexander. "Tell me about the peace treaty … has it been signed?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, it hasn't been signed yet."

"ghorgh?" _When?_

"Tomorrow, here on the station. Admiral Ross will be there representing the Federation, General Martok for the Klingon Empire, and a Romulan Praetor. Which reminds me, Benjamin wants us to be present as well."

Worf nodded. "qaHo'" he said with pride. _I admire you._

"Really?"

"Yes, you have done no simple thing."

"Well, the negotiation _was_ quite difficult. The Changelings had a hard time understanding our terms. In the end, we've all agreed that we need an ambassador."

"Odo," Worf stated the obvious.

"Yes," she answered with a hint of sadness. "He is the only one they would trust and Odo's years of experience with us could help. I'm just sad that he has to leave Nerys. She's not going to like this."

"She will understand."

"I know she will but I was hoping that she and Odo will be together …"

"Jadzia, it's not like he is dying," Worf said. "Kira handled it well when she lost Bareil. At least Odo can still come back after this."

"Yes, but who knows how long that is going to take."

"I'm sure they will manage." Worf knew she wanted both Kira and Odo to be happy. But he knew there were times in one's life when one can not change one's destiny.

"What will happen to the Cardassians?"

"They will be pardoned but their militia will be strictly regulated by the Federation. Why?" Jadzia felt Worf shift uncomfortably when she said that.

"I was hoping that Dukat will face trial," he replied nonchalantly.

Jadzia chuckled. "If we can find him. I think he has gone into hiding from both us and the Dominion."

"He is actually here," Worf informed her calmly.

"Here? How? Why?" she asked in succession.

"Yes, Kira had him placed in the brig. He transported into the Bajoran temple while DS9 was being attacked by the Dominion forces. He was attempting to destroy the Orb. I had to prevent Kira from killing him."

"You?" she asked, raising her head to face him. "Is that why you're disappointed that the Cardassians were pardoned?"

"Yes, I had hoped he would be punished for at least what he had done by allying with the Dominion. It would've been enough for me."

"Worf, my love," Jadzia said softly. "You're not going to take revenge are you?" She was worried that he still blamed Dukat for what happened to her. "Dukat was only acting under the influence of the pah'wraith. Remember when it took control of Jake?"

"Yes, I remember. I do not hold a grudge against Dukat for that … not anymore."

There was a serene atmosphere permeating from Ops to the Promenade. People on the Promenade walked slowly but with a sense of calm that had not been seen for quite some time.

All those assembled in the wardroom watched quietly as the peace treaty was signed. After the final signatory, Admiral Ross stood up and thanked everyone. "With this, I officially declare peace between us," he said solemnly.

Jadzia was standing near the Promenade porthole watching as the final Dominion ship left the Alpha Quadrant. She felt happy that finally there was peace and things on the station were returning to normal. There was more activity on the Promenade. She passed by Quark's on her way home. There was Morn on his usual spot and Quark scurrying about sweet-talking his customers. She looked up and saw Jake on the upperlevel observing passersby, perhaps weaving a new story. She also saw Ezri and Bashir duck into the Replimat. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that Julian once had a crush on her. She spoke with Nerys earlier and Worf was right, her Bajoran friend had taken the news of Odo's departure much better than she did.

Jadzia arrived home and found Ka'riza playing with Worf. Ka'riza ran to greet her as she entered.

"SoS!" Ka'riza called her.

"Hello, my love," she greeted, lifting her little daughter. She enjoyed listening to Ka'riza's laughter as she tickled her. "How was your day?" she asked Worf.

"It went well. After the last Jem'Hadar ship had left, I had nothing else to do so I decided to come home." Worf walked up to Jadzia and planted a kiss on her forehead. Right about then Ka'riza caught hold of his braided hair which kept him in an awkward position trying not to pull his hair by walking away.

"I think she is fascinated with your hair," Jadzia teased, trying to get Ka'riza to release her grip.

"I think so, too," Worf said with a smile. "She is inquisitive … just like you. She and I had been exploring the entire living room before you arrived."

"Worf, I think it's time you put away the sharp objects."

"I will," he agreed.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe the three of us should go to Bajor."

"Bajor?"

"Yes," he replied. "Chief O'Brien and Kira recommended this spot near a lake for a picnic."

"A picnic!" Jadzia said with delight. "That sounds wonderful. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Worf feigned offense. "I told you before that I have made adjustments in my life since I married you. Now that we have a daughter, I intend to make further adjustments and be a good father."

"Oh Worf, you are a great father… isn't he?" she asked Ka'riza.

"vav!" Ka'riza seemingly agreed, pointing at her father.

"See, she agrees," Jadzia said, assuring him that he had done a good job.

"Then it's settled, we are having a picnic on Bajor tomorrow," he declared.

Jadzia watched as Worf went to prepare supper. He looked back when he heard her giggle.

"nuq" he asked. _What?_

"Shall I bring your bathing suit?" she teased her husband. "You did say we were going to a place near a lake."

Worf smiled, remembering the same thing. "Yes, there is a lake. And yes, I shall not forget to bring my bathing suit this time. Do you think Ka'riza will remember this picnic when she is older?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will … if she doesn't, then will take her on more picnics. We'll share many adventures, the three of us." Jadzia was so happy and knew that the future held more memories for the three of them.

Note from the fanfic author(June 1999): This is the final chapter of my fanfic. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. ?:-)


End file.
